Guerra en Karakura
by sagawinchester
Summary: Ichigo está perdiendo la batalla, pero no está dispuesto a rendirse sin pelear. Así que Aizen decide secuestrar a Orihime, Yuzu y Karin para hacer un intercambio: la ciudad de Karakura por la familia de Ichigo. Mientras tanto, Grimmjow decide hacerle una visita a Orihime. Después de todo, no pensaba dejarla ir ilesa. AU. Lemmon/non-con.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, estoy muy emocionada por este fic. Tardé mucho tiempo en escribirlo pero la idea me vino de la noche a la mañana. La historia ocurre en un universo alterno y la época es similar a la Segunda Guerra Mundial (para que se den una idea del vestuario). Espero que lo disfruten, dejen su comentario. Besos.**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **Guerra en Karakura**

 **Capítulo uno: Lluvia.**

La ciudad de Karakura pronto estaría bajo ataque.

Las fuerzas armadas de la Alianza Hueco Mundo estaban avanzando más rápido de lo previsto. En los últimos meses, el Capitán Kurosaki se las había arreglado para mantenerlos a raya en la frontera, pero dado el número de bajas eso no sería posible por más tiempo. Aizen se había hecho con un ejército muy fuerte.

A pesar del alto rendimiento de los soldados, el ejército de Karakura no estaba preparado para los tanques de Aizen; su defensa era impenetrable y eso no les dejaba muchas opciones.

-Llama a Urahara. Necesito saber los avances del Proyecto –ordenó Kurosaki.

La Teniente Rukia asintió y salió de la oficina.

Tenía un mapa de la ciudad y sus alrededores encima de la mesa. Los puntos estratégicos estaban señalados y tenía un grupo de defensa y ataque en cada entrada de la ciudad. No estaba dispuesto a entregarla sin dar pelea. No iba a condenar a su gente; el destino de todos estaba en sus manos.

Urahara entró al despacho. Se veía que no había dormido en varios días.

-¿Cómo va el Proyecto? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Me temo que aún no está listo. Tomará un par de semanas, como mínimo –respondió el aludido.

-Imposible. No tenemos un par de semanas.

-Estoy consciente de eso, Capitán. Pero no puedo acelerar el proceso si queremos buenos resultados.

Kurosaki lo agarró fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro.

-¿Debo considerar darle tu puesto a Mayuri? –Lo soltó- Haz lo que debas hacer. Tienes tres días para volver aquí con el Proyecto terminado o si no, yo mismo te meteré una bala en el cráneo.

Urahara no respondió y salió de la habitación. Rukia entró en seguida y se acercó a Ichigo. Se veía muy afectado. Se estaba quedando sin opciones.

-No resistiremos mucho tiempo más, el Proyecto aún no está listo. Tenemos que acudir al plan B.

-Es muy arriesgado, Capitán –respondió Rukia.

-Es necesario hacer sacrificios. Por el bien de todos. Llama a Ishida.

-Las probabilidades de éxito son del cincuenta por ciento. No creo que debamos…

Ichigo golpeó fuertemente la mesa. Estaba desesperado.

-¡Llama a Ishida! Es hora de infiltrarnos.

Rukia movió negativamente la cabeza, pero obedeció la orden. Unos minutos más tarde entró el Sargento de las fuerzas especiales, Uryu Ishida.

-Sargento, reúna a sus hombres en veinte minutos para la operación. Un pelotón los escoltará hasta la entrada norte. A partir de ahí, estarán solos. Hagan lo que sea necesario.

-Sí, Capitán –respondió Ishida y desapareció por la puerta.

-Ahora sólo resta esperar un milagro.

.

.

A unos kilómetros de ahí, en medio del bosque, se encontraba el campamento de la Alianza Hueco Mundo.

-Todo salió bien, Capitán.

Gin Ichimaru recién había hablado con uno de sus subordinados sobre la misión de reconocimiento y estaba informando al Capitán sobre los resultados.

-Tienen bloqueadas todas las entradas a la ciudad, pero al parecer Kurosaki descuidó el sistema de drenaje. Es nuestra carta ganadora.

-Ya veo. El sistema de drenaje.

Aizen lo pensó un momento. Parecía demasiado perfecto que hubiera una entrada como aquella sin protección, dada la astucia de Kurosaki. Pero de todas formas iba a arriesgarse. No parecía haber otra opción. Podría atacar una entrada con los tanques y fácilmente los harían picadillo, pero estaba la ciudad de por medio. Quedaría destruida y eso era justo lo que no quería.

-¿Quiere que ponga en movimiento a mis hombres para infiltrarnos? –preguntó Ichimaru.

-Todavía no –respondió Aizen-. Llama a Starrk, dile que necesito a Grimmjow y a Ulquiorra para una misión especial.

Starrk era el tercero al mando y el encargado del pelotón de ataque. Grimmjow Jaeggerjaquez y Ulquiorra Cifer eran dos de sus mejores soldados. Eran perfectos para lo que tenía en mente.

Gin asintió y minutos después entró de nuevo al despacho seguido de Starrk y sus dos soldados.

-Tengo una misión para ustedes dos –dijo señalando a Grimmjow y Ulquiorra-. Van a infiltrarse en la ciudad y capturar a la familia de Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Su familia? –preguntó Ulquiorra.

-Orihime Inoue, Karin y Yuzu Kurosaki –respondió.

Aizen había investigado a Ichigo. Con sólo veinticinco años se había convertido en Capitán de las Fuerzas Armadas de Karakura. Sus padres habían muerto hacía varios años y él se encargaba de cuidar a sus dos hermanas pequeñas. Su novia del instituto, Orihime, trabajaba en una panadería, o al menos eso hacía hasta que la guerra empezó y se trasladó a la unidad médica de Karakura para asistir a los heridos en batalla.

Eran el as bajo la manga de Aizen. Lo único que tendría que hacer era un intercambio. Su familia por la ciudad. Era un plan perfecto.

-Sean cautelosos. Seguramente tendrá seguridad extra en casa.

-Déjenoslo a nosotros, Capitán –respondió Grimmjow, deseoso de entrar en combate.

.

.

Los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales estaban alistándose en la tienda. Sus miembros eran Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yoruichi Shihoin e Ikkaku Madarame. Eran oficiales de élite y habían sido condecorados en más de una ocasión.

-Maldición –susurró Renji mientras se calzaba las botas.

-¿Qué sucede, Abarai? ¿Tienes miedo, acaso? –se burló Ikkaku.

-No es eso, pero esta misión es…no lo sé. Infiltrarnos en el campamento de Aizen y robar un tanque…eso está más allá de nuestras posibilidades.

-Ya, es estúpido y arriesgado, pero órdenes son órdenes –respondió Yoruichi-. Andando.

Los cuatro fueron escoltados por un pelotón hasta la entrada norte. Ahí, el Sargento Kuchiki los despidió y les deseó suerte.

Caminaron largo rato a través del bosque. Todos usaban un traje negro de combate, dos High Standard HDM, un M1 Garand, una carabina semiautomática, un cuchillo de caza en la cintura y otro en el tobillo. La líder era Yoruichi, pues tenía más experiencia que los demás en este tipo de misiones.

Se acercaron sigilosamente a través de los árboles. Unos metros más adelante divisaron una luz proveniente de una fogata. Estaba anocheciendo.

-Alto –ordenó Yoruichi.

Todos se arrodillaron para no ser vistos. Contaron a los enemigos. Eran cerca de quince.

-Abarai, sube a ese árbol y espera mis indicaciones para disparar.

Renji subió a un árbol cerca del campamento. No le fue difícil, puesto que tenía muchas ramas. Desde lo alto podía ver mejor todo. Los enemigos estaban algunos dormidos y otros alrededor de la fogata; parecía que iban a interrumpir su cena. Sólo algunos cuantos tenían sus armas consigo. Casi todas estaban recargadas en los árboles alrededor.

-Madarame, encárgate del tanque. Matsumoto y yo te cubriremos. Andando.

En el campamento todos reían a carcajadas de alguna historia que estaban contando. Uno de ellos se levantó a orinar y Yoruichi lo abordó por la espalda, poniéndole el arma en la sien para que no hiciera ruido.

-No tan rápido –Yoruichi se apresuró a quitarle el cuchillo que había tomado de su cinturón. Lo arrojó a lo lejos y se acercó a la fogata.

Cuando uno de los soldados la vio se levantó de inmediato y gritó:

-¡Enemigo!

Todos se pusieron de pie pero Yoruichi no les dejó hacer un movimiento más.

-Si alguien habla o da un paso, le vuelo los sesos –todos se quedaron estáticos-. ¡Matsumoto, Abarai, ahora!

Renji y Rangiku empezaron a disparar a los soldados conforme trataban de correr despavoridos. Uno de ellos abrió fuego, una bala impactó en el brazo izquierdo de Matsumoto y gritó de dolor. A un costado, Ikkaku se apresuró a abordar el tanque, no sin antes quitarse a un soldado del camino que trató de dispararle. Se subió al tanque y lo encendió para salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Yoruichi puso fin a la vida del soldado que tenía enfrente y siguió disparando hacia los demás. Cuando se aseguró que ninguno siguiera con vida, ordenó la retirada y volvieron a la ciudad.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó a Rangiku mientras le hacía un torniquete con su cinturón.

-Sí –respondió Matsumoto tratando de soportar el dolor-. Creo que la bala salió por el otro lado.

-Eso es bueno.

-Maldición, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar –dijo Renji.

-Hey, princesa, esto es la guerra –lo cortó Yoruichi-. Se vive o se muere de un momento a otro. Ya deberías saberlo.

.

.

El cielo anunciaba una tormenta.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Orihime se apresuró a regresar a casa antes del toque de queda. Las cosas en el hospital estaban calmadas, únicamente había dos heridos, pero su vida no corría ningún peligro.

Se puso a pensar en cuántas cosas habían cambiado desde que la guerra había comenzado. Dejó de trabajar en la panadería y abandonó la carrera de medicina cuando aún le faltaba un año para terminar.

Por su parte, Ichigo había tomado el mando de las Fuerzas Armadas. Era el Capitán y su deber estaba con sus ciudadanos.

Recordó la plática que tuvieron cuando Orihime le anunció que iba a trabajar en el hospital como auxiliar.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-La respuesta es no._

 _-Kurosaki-kun, lo siento mucho, pero no es tu decisión._

 _-No puedo estar tranquilo si sé que tu vida corre peligro –respondió Ichigo._

 _-Tú arriesgas tu vida todos los días al estar al mando del ejército. ¿Crees que no rezo cada noche porque vuelvas sano y salvo a casa? Yo entiendo que hay cosas más importantes._

 _-Orihime, por favor no hagas esto._

 _-Te amo, y te prometo que nada malo me va a pasar. Porque tú vas a resguardar esta ciudad y nos mantendrás a salvo a todos. Confío en ti –respondió._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Orihime saludó al soldado que estaba afuera como todas las noches y entró a su casa. Se dispuso a darse una ducha y luego se vistió con un camisón que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas. El día había sido muy agotador, pero estaba contenta de poder ayudar a los demás. Después de todo, por eso había escogido estudiar medicina.

Preparó algo de cenar mientras escuchaba en el radio la situación de otras ciudades que también estaban en guerra. Era tan depresivo escuchar el gran avance de Aizen y el sufrimiento de la gente que optó por apagarlo.

Comenzó a llorar. Era tan confuso lo que sentía que no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte quería decirle a Ichigo que se escaparan a un lugar seguro, pero también quería quedarse a ayudar a los demás. La necesitaban ahora más que nunca, y no iba a darles la espalda. ¿Dónde estaba su ética como médico si lo hacía?

Escuchó un golpe en la ventana y se sobresaltó. ¿Sería el soldado? ¿Algún animal? Se acercó lentamente a la ventana pero no pudo ver nada. La lluvia era ahora casi torrencial y sintió pena por el soldado. Le diría que entrara y que podía pasar ahí la noche para que no se mojara. Si Ichigo lo reprendía por abandonar su puesto, ella tomaría toda la responsabilidad.

-¿Izuru-san? –Lo llamó a través de la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

Abrió la puerta y una mano le tapó la boca para luego empujarla dentro de la casa.

Orihime intentó zafarse de su agarre pero la fuerza de aquel hombre era superior. Lo pisó con toda la fuerza con la que fue capaz y la soltó.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó aterrada.

El hombre era mucho más alto que ella. Su cabello era de un azul intenso y su sonrisa diabólica no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Vaya, de haber sabido que la novia de Kurosaki lucía así, habría tomado esta misión hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Misión? ¿Qué misión?

-Tengo órdenes de llevarte con el Capitán Aizen.

Orihime palideció y echó a correr a la puerta.

-¡Izuru-san! ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!

Antes de poder dar dos pasos, tropezó con un bulto en el piso. Sus manos tocaron un líquido viscoso. El soldado estaba frente a ella, tenía la garganta cortada de oreja a oreja y un charco de sangre se esparcía debajo de su cuerpo inerte.

Orihime ahogó un grito y observó sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Grimmjow salió de la casa y tomó a Orihime del cabello antes de que pudiera escapar.

-Andando, no tengo tu tiempo.

-¡Auxilio! –Forcejeaba para soltarse- ¡Auxi…!

Grimmjow le dio un golpe en la cabeza y recogió su cuerpo del pavimento. La metió a la casa y después de atar sus manos y pies con cordón que encontró en la cocina, recogió el cuerpo del soldado y lo arrojó al terreno de al lado.

Cargó a Orihime en su espalda y salió de la casa a encontrase con Ulquiorra. Ya debería estar esperándolo con las hermanas de Kurosaki.

.

.

Yoruichi y Renji llevaron a Rangiku al hospital luego de reportarse con su superior. Ikkaku se encargó de llevar el tanque.

-Has perdido mucha sangre –dijo Renji.

-No es…ah…nada –respondió Matsumoto. Estaba muy pálida.

Entraron a la sala de urgencias y la doctora Unohana los hizo pasar de inmediato al consultorio para atender sus heridas.

-Gracias, Yoruichi-san. Nos encargaremos desde aquí.

-Se lo agradezco, doctora. Estaremos esperando afuera. Por favor avísenos si sucede algo.

La doctora Unohana mandó a un enfermero a la casa de Orihime. Tenían que operar de inmediato.

Hanataro corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Al llegar, advirtió que el soldado de siempre no estaba en su puesto, y al acercarse más pudo ver el charco de sangre que había en el porche.

-Oh, no –dijo- ¡Inoue-san!

Entró corriendo a la casa y la registró de arriba abajo. Orihime no estaba y la sangre no indicaba nada bueno. Corrió de regreso al hospital y le informó a la doctora lo sucedido.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con que no está?! Hay un soldado vigilándola toda la noche.

-Había sangre en el porche y no la encontré por ningún lado.

-Esto es malo. Tenemos que avisar al Capitán Kurosaki.

Unohana marcó el número de su oficina. Esperó unos segundos hasta que respondieron.

-Soy la doctora Unohana. Necesito hablar con el Capitán Kurosaki. Es urgente.

-Lo siento mucho, el Capitán está en una junta –respondió la secretaria.

-Dígale que se trata de Inoue Orihime. Está desaparecida y hay sangre afuera de su casa.

La secretaria corrió a la sala de juntas y abrió la puerta sin tocar.

-¡Capitán! –Todos los presentes la vieron de arriba abajo por la intromisión- Tengo una llamada de la doctora Unohana. Es urgente.

-Soldado, las emergencias médicas déjeselas a los médicos –respondió Kurosaki.

-Es Orihime Inoue. Está desaparecida.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Ichigo- No es posible, Izuru está vigilándola.

Salió corriendo a tomar la llamada.

-¡Doctora! ¿Qué sucedió? –estaba muy agitado y se le nublaba la vista.

Unohana le contó lo que había visto Hanataro. De ahí en más, no sabían absolutamente nada.

Ichigo movilizó a un grupo en el que se encontraban Byakuya, Ishida y él mismo. Dejó a Rukia a cargo de todo por si algo sucedía. No perdieron más tiempo y se dirigieron a casa de Inoue.

Advirtieron la sangre al llegar. Ichigo le pidió a Byakuya que registrara los alrededores mientras él y Uryu registraban la casa.

Al poco rato Byakuya encontró el cuerpo de Kira y les avisó a los otros dos.

-Maldición… ¡Maldición! –gritó Ichigo.

-Esto es externo, nadie de las Fuerzas sería capaz de…

Ichigo tomó a Ishida de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared.

-¡Por supuesto que es externo, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Ese bastardo de Aizen se la llevó!

Byakuya se interpuso para tranquilizar a Ichigo. Ishida no dijo nada ni se quejó, sabía que lo que estaba sucediendo tenía muy alterado a su Capitán.

-Tenemos que movilizarnos. Le enviaré un telegrama a Aizen –dijo Byakuya.

-Dile que es hombre muerto –susurró Ichigo.

Lo ayudaron a regresar a la oficina. Estaba en shock todavía y no reaccionaba a lo que le decían.

-Quiero que revisen cada entrada en busca de huecos que hayamos pasado por alto. ¡Absolutamente todo! –Ordenó Rukia.

-Teniente –era la misma secretaria-, tengo una llamada de la señorita Arisawa. Dice que hace poco entró un hombre a casa del capitán Kurosaki y se llevó a sus hermanas. Ella iba pasando y cuando advirtió lo que pasaba quiso ayudar pero el hombre la noqueó. Llamó tan pronto despertó.

-Maldición –dijo Rukia-. Esto no es bueno. Primero Inoue y ahora las hermanas del Capitán.

Entró a la oficina de Ichigo. Estaba volteado mirando hacia la ventana, afuera seguía lloviendo.

-Capitán –lo llamó.

-Yuzu y Karin, ¿no es así? –su voz sonaba peligrosamente calmada. Rukia sabía que se encontraba en el ojo del huracán.

-El Sargento Byakuya ya ha mandado el telegrama. Movilizaré las tropas tan pronto como tengamos una respuesta.

Ichigo la encaró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no dejaba correr y su cabello empapado se le pegaba a la frente.

-Gracias –respondió en un susurro.

Rukia no supo qué más decir y salió de la oficina. Le dolía mucho lo que había pasado. Sabía que esas niñas significaban el mundo para su Capitán, y Orihime era la luz de sus ojos. Aizen lo pagaría muy caro.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima semana. Chao 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias a los que dejaron review y a los que permanecieron ocultos en las sombras pero aún así leyeron xD**

 **Aquí les dejo el capítulo dos. Espero que les guste, dejen su comentario. Besos.**

 **Guerra en Karakura**

 **Capítulo dos: Amenazas**.

Grimmjow y Ulquiorra entraron al campamento y se dirigieron a la tienda de Aizen.

-Capitán. Hemos vuelto de la misión –dijo Ulquiorra.

-Excelente. ¿Alguna novedad?

-El acueducto no estaba del todo vacío. Tenían a dos hombres vigilando, pero no hubo ningún problema. Nos encargamos de ellos.

-¿Alguna otra muerte?

-Sí, señor. Tuve que deshacerme del soldado que vigilaba a Inoue Orihime –dijo Grimmjow.

-Lo mismo en la casa de Kurosaki –respondió Ulquiorra.

-Bien. ¿Dónde están?

Grimmjow trajo a las tres chicas y las dejó frente a Aizen.

Orihime tenía las manos y pies atados, seguía inconsciente. Karin y Yuzu también estaban maniatadas, pero ya estaban despertando. La primera en abrir los ojos fue Yuzu.

-¿Qué…qué pasó? –susurró.

Cuando vio a los tres hombres enfrente de ella gritó.

-¡Karin! –Movió a su hermana para que despertara- ¡Karin, despierta!

Karin abrió los ojos y retrocedió todo lo que pudo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –preguntó enojada.

-Vaya carácter que tiene ésta –advirtió Grimmjow.

-Karin y Yuzu Kurosaki. No tienen nada que temer –dijo Aizen con una sonrisa-. Considérense piezas de mi juego. Si su querido hermano hace lo que le ordeno, las dejaré libres y podrán volver a casa.

-Bastardo –dijo Karin-. Ichi-nii jamás seguirá tus órdenes.

-Será mejor que lo haga, Karin. Si es que quiere volver a verlas.

Yuzu estaba llorando desconsoladamente y Karin se acercó a ella, las ataduras no le permitían abrazarla.

-Llévenselas y vigílenlas –ordenó Aizen.

Las llevaron a una orilla del campamento y las ataron a un árbol afuera de una tienda. Había una fogata.

Pasó un rato hasta que Orihime despertó. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Cuando vio a Yuzu y Karin comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila, Hime-chan. Ya verás que todo estará bien –le dijo Karin.

Orihime se sintió mal. Se suponía que ella era la que debía tranquilizarlas a ellas. Se estaba comportando demasiado infantil y en ese momento necesitaban un adulto que controlara la situación.

¿Qué te sucede, Orihime? Karin y Yuzu tienen menos de trece años y son más maduras que tú.

-Tienes razón. Kurosaki-kun vendrá a rescatarnos –trató de sonreír, pero las lágrimas pudieron más y cubrieron sus mejillas.

.

.

-Teniente Kuchiki, tengo la respuesta de Aizen.

-Deme la hoja –ordenó Rukia.

Leyó:

 _Capitán Kurosaki: Es inexacto afirmar que yo secuestré a su familia, no tengo necesidad de ensuciarme las manos. Sin embargo, no niego que están en mi poder. Entrégueme la ciudad de Karakura y tendrá a su familia de vuelta, sana y salva. Espero su respuesta mañana al medio día. Mientras tanto, yo cuidaré muy bien de ellas._

Rukia arrugó la hoja en sus manos. Acto seguido entró a la oficina de Ichigo, el cual seguía mirando hacia la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Capitán. Aizen ya ha respondido.

Dejó la hoja encima del escritorio y retrocedió unos pasos. Ichigo se volvió para leerla, su rostro inexpresivo.

-Daré la orden para que todos se alisten. Vamos a recuperar a su familia –dijo Rukia.

Ichigo no podía arriesgarse a hacer un movimiento en falso. Su prioridad era rescatarlas pero no podía pasar por alto la obligación que tenía en la ciudad y con su gente. Tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas y lo que haría a continuación. Doce horas serían suficientes para idear un plan.

-No movilices nada. Esperaremos hasta mañana –respondió Ichigo con voz firme.

-Pero, Capitán, mientras más rápido nos movamos…

-Rukia –sentenció-. Dije que no movilices nada. Es una orden.

Rukia suspiró y salió de la oficina. Sabía que estaban en un error al no ir a rescatarlas, pero no podía desobedecer una orden directa. Sólo le restaba esperar la respuesta y las indicaciones del Capitán.

Mientras tanto, Inoue y las niñas podrían estar siendo torturadas a manos de Aizen… _No_ , se reprendió. _Aizen es un bastardo, pero siempre ha mantenido su palabra._

.

.

Orihime despertó cuando escuchó las ramas crujiendo cerca de ella. La fogata casi se había apagado por completo. Volteó a ver a Karin y Yuzu, estaban dormidas una junta a la otra. Vio a Grimmjow acercándose a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se agachó y desató a Orihime.

-No intentes nada –la amenazó con el cuchillo.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –Preguntó Orihime.

Karin y Yuzu despertaron. Vieron que Grimmjow se iba a llevar a Orihime y comenzaron a gritar.

-¡Déjala en paz!

-¡Suéltala, bastardo!

Grimmjow sacó el arma y les apuntó con ella.

-¡Cierren la puta boca!

De inmediato las dos se callaron. Grimmjow tomó a Orihime del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla. Orihime se resistía y pataleaba para soltarse.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima! –gritó.

Grimmjow la dejó caer en el piso y se acercó a Yuzu. La tomó del cuello y le puso la pistola en la frente.

-Si no haces lo que te digo le volaré la maldita tapa del cráneo.

Orihime lo miraba aterrada. Al ver que no respondía, Grimmjow jaló el martillo y puso el dedo en el gatillo. Orihime reaccionó a tiempo y gritó:

-¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas! Iré contigo, pero no las lastimes –exclamó llorando.

Estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por Yuzu y Karin. Después de todo, amaba a esas niñas tanto como a Ichigo. Eran la única familia que tenía.

Grimmjow volvió a atar a Yuzu y Karin y se llevó a Orihime a su tienda jalándola del cabello.

-¿Sabes? El Capitán Aizen no dijo nada acerca de que no podía divertirme contigo –le dijo.

Desató las manos de Orihime y la arrojó en su catre.

-Por favor… Kurosaki-kun te dará lo que quieras. Pagará el rescate.

-¿Crees que hago esto por dinero? –se burló.

-Pero, creí que Aizen quería…

-Aizen quiere que Kuorsaki le entregue la ciudad a cambio. Yo sólo sigo órdenes. Me importa un carajo lo que pase con ustedes.

Empezó a levantarle el camisón y Orihime retrocedió lo más que pudo hacia la orilla.

-Espera, no lo hagas, por favor –rogó.

Grimmjow estaba perdiendo la paciencia. La tomó de las piernas y la arrastró hacia él. La sujetó del cuello y le dijo muy cerca de su rostro:

-Si vuelves a suplicarme que no lo haga, volveré por esas niñas y las follaré hasta por las orejas.

Orihime se calló. No quería que eso pasara, así que optó por hacer lo que le decía. Grimmjow le levantó el camisón y lo arrojó a un lado, dejando al descubierto sus grandes pechos.

-Maldito seas, Kurosaki –dijo.

Comenzó a acariciarlos, lo que provocó que Orihime se estremeciera por el frío contacto. Pellizcó sus pezones y luego se metió uno la boca hasta que se puso erecto.

Orihime sintió una corriente eléctrica viajar hasta la parte baja de su abdomen y su espalda. Nunca antes había sido tocada de esa forma. No contra su voluntad. Quiso librarse de su agarre pero no quería hacerlo enojar y que volviera por Yuzu y Karin. Quién sabe de qué más era capaz.

Grimmjow fue bajando con su lengua hasta su ombligo y hasta el borde de sus bragas. Las bajó lentamente, acariciando sus piernas en el proceso. Le gustaba mucho lo que veía. Se la iba a follar hasta que se cansara.

Sacó el arma de su chaqueta y se la puso a Orihime en la barbilla.

-Abre la boca.

-¿Qué…?

No pudo terminar la oración porque su boca fue invadida por la pistola. Grimmjow la metía y la sacaba con insistencia mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

A Orihime le dieron arcadas por el sabor metálico y sucio del arma. Estaba cerca de rozar su campanilla y no podía respirar bien. Tomó a Grimmjow del brazo y sacó la pistola de su boca.

-Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor –respondió el peliazul.

Volvió a guardar el arma sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sacó su miembro del pantalón y comenzó a acariciarlo. La visión que tenía de Orihime lo excitaba sobremanera. Era como una diosa. Puso su mano en la entrepierna de ella y acarició lentamente su sexo. Orihime gemía en voz baja, pero no estaba húmeda todavía. _Pronto lo estarás_ , pensó Grimmjow.

-Abre las piernas –ordenó.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-Hornear galletas, seguramente, estúpida. Ábrelas.

Orihime lloró en voz alta mientras abría lentamente las piernas. No quería hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción.

Grimmjow bajó hasta su sexo y comenzó a lamerlo. Eso hizo que Orihime arqueara la espalda y soltara un sonoro gemido. Comenzó a lamer en círculos alrededor de su clítoris y por toda su abertura. Cuando sintió que se estaba mojando introdujo lentamente un dedo.

-¡No! ¡Para, por favor! ¡No lo hagas! –exclamó Orihime empujando a Grimmjow por los hombros y retorciéndose para que saliera de ella.

Grimmjow le dio una bofetada.

-Estoy siendo muy generoso contigo, perra.

Introdujo entonces un dedo más mientras se deleitaba con la expresión de Orihime. Toda sonrojada y llena de lágrimas. Era muy estrecha. La embistió rápidamente mientras con la otra mano sujetaba su ya creciente erección.

-¿Eres virgen? –preguntó al fin.

Orihime no sabía qué responder. Sí lo era, pero no quería que Grimmjow lo supiera. Seguramente elevaría su ego al saber que podría ser el primero.

-No –respondió en un susurro.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada.

-Así que Kuoraski no es tan marica, después de todo. Dime, ¿te gusta cómo te folla? ¿Gimes como una puta cuando te toca?

-Cállate –exclamó-. Kurosaki-kun es un buen hombre -. No iba a permitir que se burlara de él.

-Oh, es un buen hombre –la arremedó-. Bueno, él no está aquí para comprobarlo.

Sacó sus dedos y los llevó a su boca para saborear sus fluidos. Orihime aprovechó para cerrar las piernas nuevamente.

-Convénceme de que no quieres esto, princesa. Ya estás mojada y ni siquiera hemos empezado.

-N-No digas esas cosas –respondió Orihime sonrojada.

-¿Eres tímida? ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a esas niñas para que te sientas en familia? Quién sabe, tal vez les guste mirar.

-No las metas en esto, cerdo.

Grimmjow le dio otra bofetada.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, maldita zorra. Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo –respondió-, pero déjalas fuera de esto.

-Estaba bromeando. Ustedes los de Karakura sí que saben cómo arruinar la fiesta.

Grimmjow se quitó la chaqueta, la camisa y el pantalón, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso y sus largas y torneadas piernas. Su gran erección palpitaba con excitación.

-Abre las piernas –ordenó nuevamente.

Al ver que no obedecía, la tomó de ambas rodillas y las separó lo más que pudo para posicionarse en medio. Tomó su miembro y rozó su entrada.

-No seré gentil –le susurró al oído.

.

.

Ulquiorra se encontraba en su tienda analizando los planos de la región cuando escuchó el fuerte grito proveniente de la tienda de Grimmjow.

 _Así que sí fue por ella_ , pensó.

Cuando iban de regreso al campamento, Grimmjow estaba muy entusiasmado por quedarse a solas con Orihime. Hacía meses que no estaba con una mujer, desde que la guerra había empezado y se habían alistado en batalla.

Habían tenido algunos rehenes pero todos eran soldados. Nada que Grimmjow no pudiera pasar por alto, pero se mantenía firme en su decisión de escoger solamente mujeres como sus presas. Y de la edad ni se diga, prefería matarlas antes de tocar a una niña con ese propósito. El bastardo no estaba tan retorcido, después de todo.

La abstinencia lo mantenía de un humor exasperante y sacaba a relucir sus deseos más carnales; sin duda una mujer hermosa como Orihime cumplía a la perfección los planes que Grimmjow tenía para ella.

Ulquiorra pensó por un momento en ir a decirle que dejara en paz a la prisionera o "la invitada de honor", como le llamaba Aizen, pero la verdad era que no le importaba lo que Grimmjow hiciera con ella, siempre y cuando estuviera viva cuando se realizara el intercambio. Además de que no quería buscarse problemas con él. Era bastante explosivo y violento, pero no podía negar que era un gran soldado y trabajaban bien juntos.

Lamentablemente, siempre habría alguien que tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de la guerra. Y ese sería Kurosaki.

.

.

Un hilo de sangre se corrió por sus piernas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Grimmjow se dio cuenta de esto y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Así que eres virgen, después de todo. Bueno, ya no más.

Orihime no podía soportar el dolor. Gemía y lloraba, deseando que saliera de ella para poder cerrar sus piernas y acurrucarse hasta que el dolor pasara. Ese hombre le había robado su primera vez, la que había guardado especialmente para Kurosaki. Quería que fuera un momento mágico, el día de su boda. Con gentileza y jurándose amor eterno el uno al otro. Pero ahora eso ya no podía ser. Ahora era una mujer utilizada por otro hombre. Peor aún, un hombre que había atacado su hogar y a las hermanas de Ichigo para luego burlarse de ella y lastimarla.

Grimmjow chocaba con fuerza sus caderas contra Orihime, lo que provocaba fuertes gemidos por parte de la pelirroja.

Orihime sentía un escozor en su interior con cada embestida. Quería que toda esa tortura terminara pronto. Cerró los ojos para imaginarse que era Kurosaki el que estaba encima de ella. Grimmjow advirtió esto y la tomó del mentón.

-Oh no, princesa, abre los ojos. Soy yo el que te está follando. Y me encargaré de que no se te olvide.

-Por favor…ah…termina de una vez…

-¿Terminar? Apenas voy empezando.

Salió de ella y le dio la vuelta. La sujetó por los brazos y bajó su cabeza hasta el colchón mientras volvía a penetrarla. De esta forma llegaba más profundo. Aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas mientras se deleitaba con los sonidos que salían de la boca de Orihime. Parecía que el dolor ya había pasado.

Grimmjow salía casi por completo para volver a entrar fuertemente. Sintió cómo las paredes de Orihime se empezaban a contraer y sonrió con malicia. Estaba cerca.

La cabeza de Orihime chocaba con el colchón y sus piernas temblaban. No iba a ser capaz de sostenerse por mucho tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo para detener todo aquello. No iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

-Espera –exclamó.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó cabreado. Si le volvía a decir que se detuviera le iba a poner una mordaza en la boca para callarla.

-Por favor, hazlo lento –rogó con una voz que a Grimmjow le pareció la más sensual del universo.

-Te dije que no sería gentil –le recordó.

-Sólo…concédeme eso. Ya que no tengo otra opción...me gustaría hacerlo a mi manera.

Grimmjow frunció el entrecejo y bufó molesto.

-Bien, como quieras.

Salió de ella y se tumbó en el catre. Colocó a Orihime encima de él para que ella sola agarrara su ritmo.

Orihime aprovechó el movimiento para voltear a ver el bulto de ropa que tenía al lado. Dentro de la chaqueta estaba el arma del soldado. Sólo tenía que estirarse lo suficiente y alcanzarla.

Bajó lentamente hasta los labios de Grimmjow y le dio un beso. Primero fue sólo un toque, pero después lo besó fogosamente y le fue respondido de igual manera.

Grimmjow estaba aferrado a las caderas de Orihime mientras ella se movía encima de él. Sentía su miembro ser apresado por aquella cavidad que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Orihime estiró su brazo y lentamente fue jalando el bulto de ropa sin romper el contacto de sus labios hasta sentir el frío metal. Sacó la pistola de un tirón y poniéndose de pie le apuntó directamente.

Grimmjow la observó en silencio entre divertido y enojado. Vio que estaba temblando y eso le hizo sonreír.

-Creo que eres más lista de lo que pensé –exclamó-. Justo cuando creí que habíamos logrado una conexión y estábamos disfrutándolo.

-Eso jamás va a pasar, maldito bastardo –respondió Orihime-. Estás enfermo. No me volverás a poner una mano encima.

-¿Vas a matarme, princesa? ¿Estás segura de que sabes usar un arma?

Se puso lentamente de pie y se acercó a ella. Orihime retrocedió unos pasos y afianzó el agarre de la pistola.

-No des un paso más.

-Eres muy valiente. En serio lo eres. Pero, ¿sabes qué creo? Que no tienes ni puta idea de qué hacer a continuación. Tú te dedicas a salvar vidas, no a quitarlas. Ese es mi trabajo. Y soy malditamente bueno en él.

-Soy capaz de muchas cosas.

-Y un carajo. Estás temblando de miedo porque no te atreves a jalar el gatillo.

Orihime empezó a llorar. Grimmjow tenía razón, no podía hacerlo. Y si lo hiciera, no podría vivir con el recuerdo de haber asesinado a alguien.

Grimmjow tomó el arma del cañón y lo recargó en su frente, retándola a que disparara. Al ver que no se movía, se la quitó y la golpeó fuertemente en la nariz.

De inmediato un chorro de sangre corrió por su boca mientras trataba de contenerlo. Cayó de rodillas al piso, sollozando y sujetando el puente de su nariz.

Grimmjow recogió su ropa y se vistió.

-Tienes suerte de que Aizen te necesite viva. Si por mí fuera, ya serías carne para los perros.

Le arrojó el camisón para que se vistiera y la jaló del brazo de regreso a donde estaban Yuzu y Karin. La ató al árbol y antes de levantarse le susurró al oído:

-Si vuelves a apuntarme con un arma, será mejor que dispares a matar. De otro modo, te romperé el puto brazo y luego te follaré hasta que te desmayes. Y lo haré enfrente de todos.

Orihime asintió en silencio y Grimmjow se levantó. Antes de irse le dirigió una seca mirada por encima del hombro.

-Esto no ha terminado.

 **Continuará…**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Entrega del siguiente capítulo. Todavía no he decidido la extensión del fic, supongo que depende del rumbo que tome la historia. Mientras tanto, los dejo que lean. Gracias por sus reviews, me suben el ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Cualquier queja o sugerencia es bienvenida. ¡Saludos y nos leemos luego!**

 **Guerra en Karakura**

 **Capítulo tres: El plan.**

El día amaneció despejado. La primera luz matinal se filtraba ligeramente por las ventanas del despacho del Capitán Kurosaki, que había permanecido casi toda la noche encerrado sin hacer contacto con nadie de afuera. Ocasionalmente, Rukia entraba a preguntarle si necesitaba algo o si tenía algún avance con el plan, pero se marchaba sin respuesta alguna.

-No podemos esperar más, Teniente. Tenemos que hacer algo para responder el ataque de Aizen –dijo Ishida.

-Órdenes son órdenes, Sargento. No moveremos un sólo dedo sin el permiso del Capitán.

Ishida suspiró derrotado y se retiró. Por un momento pensó en ignorar las palabras de Rukia y movilizar a las Fuerzas Especiales para traer de vuelta a la familia de Ichigo, después de todo, Orihime le había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones cuando estaba en el hospital, pero no podía desobedecer órdenes o se metería en un buen lío si la misión salía mal.

Además, no tenía idea de cómo infiltrarse en el campamento. Seguramente Aizen tendría soldados por todos lados. Incluso para un oficial de élite como él o Yoruichi, era un suicidio.

La puerta del despacho se abrió con un ruido sordo y Kurosaki se asomó llamando a Rukia.

-Teniente, reúna a los oficiales en diez minutos. Tendremos una junta.

-De inmediato, Capitán –respondió.

.

.

Grimmjow estaba dormido en su tienda cuando Ulquiorra entró y se sentó al lado de él mientras se calzaba las botas.

-Lárgate, Ulquiorra, es muy temprano.

-El Capitán Aizen no tarda en llamarnos. Vístete pronto.

-¿Y pretendes que lo haga contigo enfrente? Maldito pervertido.

-No sabía que eras del tipo pudoroso –respondió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa de lado.

Grimmjow se levantó y comenzó a vestirse de mala gana. Había dormido como un bebé después del episodio de anoche, aunque aún estaba un poco cabreado porque no había concluido lo que se propuso.

-Vengo de visitar a Inoue Orihime –dijo Ulquiorra.

-¿Y? ¿También te la tiraste? Porque yo la vi primero.

-No, Grimmjow. No tengo ningún interés en ella. Si vas a seguir con este juego, limpia tu desorden cuando termines.

-¿De qué carajo hablas?

-Está hecha un lío de sangre. No me interesa lo que hayas hecho anoche, pero creo que pasaste el límite. El Capitán no estará feliz si la ve en ese estado.

-No es mi problema.

-Además, ¿cuál crees que será la reacción de Kurosaki Ichigo cuando se entere de lo que hiciste?

-Seguramente estará cabreado porque me tiré a su mujer antes que él. Pero me importa un carajo, es su culpa por no aprovechar cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido que tal vez así lo decidió? No todos los hombres piensan en sexo nada más.

-Ulquiorra, todos los hombres lo hacen. Si hay excepciones, o bien son maricas o son como tú.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Sí, eres un maldito cabrón asexuado.

-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? ¿Las cosas no salieron como esperabas?

-Hoy amaneciste muy hablador, ¿no crees? –exclamó Grimmjow.

-Para nada –se levantó y se dirigió a la salida-. Será mejor que te encargues de Inoue. El Capitán querrá verla pronto.

Grimmjow gruñó en respuesta. Era una molestia tener que encargarse de la prisionera, pero pensándolo bien, no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese momento. Salió de la tienda y llegó a donde estaba Orihime.

En verdad daba lástima verla. La sangre seca cubría gran parte de su rostro, una cortada cruzaba el puente de su nariz y la sangre que anoche había corrido por sus piernas ahora estaba mezclada con tierra y trozos de hojas.

Orihime despertó sobresaltada al sentir una ligera patada en la pierna. Frente a ella estaba Grimmjow y en un acto reflejo su cuerpo se tensó al recordar lo vivido horas antes. Después de todo, le había prometido que volvería.

Grimmjow le dirigió una seca mirada y se agachó a despertar a Yuzu y Karin.

-Hey, ya durmieron suficiente tiempo –les dijo.

Karin abrió los ojos y le sostuvo fríamente la mirada. Grimmjow le acercó una botella de agua a la boca, pero Karin la mantuvo cerrada. Acto seguido agarró valor y le escupió en la cara.

-No quiero nada que tú me des.

-¿Qué te parece una bala en la frente? –replicó Grimmjow mientras se limpiaba la cara con el dorso de la mano.

Yuzu aceptó el agua, aunque no podía dejar de temblar.

-Por favor…no les hagas nada –suplicó Orihime.

-Cierra la boca. Bebe, niña –le dijo a Karin-. Probablemente será lo mejor que consigas estando aquí.

Karin mantenía con la boca cerrada mientras giraba la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-¡Entonces muérete de sed, perra! –Grimmjow le aventó el agua en la cara y se volvió hacia Orihime-. Andando.

La desató y se la llevó casi a rastras hacia el bosque.

.

.

Ishida, Byakuya, Rukia y Hisagi estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, esperando indicaciones por parte de Kurosaki.

-Todos saben lo mucho que me importa Karakura. Haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para protegerla. Pero mi familia es parte de esta ciudad, no podría soportar que algo les pasara a Inoue, Yuzu y Karin. Son todo lo que tengo, y soy todo lo que tienen.

Hizo una pausa mientras trataba de pensar cómo continuar. Todos lo miraban fijamente en silencio.

-No pienso dejarlas en manos de Aizen, no mientras pueda hacer algo al respecto.

-Capitán –dijo Rukia-. No estará insinuando que…

-No voy a entregar la ciudad. Tengo un plan, pero necesito saber si cuento con su apoyo. Es arriesgado y no puedo garantizar la seguridad de nadie; sé que no tengo el derecho a pedírselos, pero…

-No tiene qué decir nada más, Capitán. Estoy con usted –intervino Hisagi.

-Yo también.

-Y yo.

Ichigo volteó a ver a Rukia. Ella le sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Es un discurso muy alentador, Capitán. Pero no tenemos tiempo que perder. Díganos de qué trata este plan.

Kurosaki sonrió aliviado y les agradeció a todos. Sin duda era un excelente equipo el que tenía. En el fondo sabía que jamás lo dejarían solo, pero aun así sintió que tenía que pedir su ayuda formalmente.

-Lo primero que haremos será atraer a Aizen a la entrada de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo piensa hacer eso? –preguntó Ishida.

-Le diré que acepto su oferta. Deberá traer a mi familia al punto de reunión y yo me entregaré a cambio y ordenaré la retirada de la ciudad. Cuando Inoue, Yuzu y Karin estén a salvo, daré la señal para tenderles una emboscada. Mientras tanto, Ishida y Shuuhei se infiltrarán en la base enemiga y los destruiremos desde adentro. Tenemos el factor sorpresa, y nuestra mayor ventaja es que conocemos el territorio mejor que ellos.

-¿Qué hay de los tanques? –Preguntó Byakuya-. No podemos hacer nada si decide usarlos para bombardearnos.

-Es aquí donde entra el Proyecto que ha estado desarrollando Urahara.

-Ya veo –dijo Rukia-. Si es así, creo que las posibilidades de éxito sobrepasan el setenta por ciento.

-¿Debo enviar un telegrama a Aizen? –Preguntó Byakuya nuevamente.

-Sí.

Ichigo le entregó una hoja con un escrito a mano. En él venía el mensaje destinado al Capitán Aizen.

-Sargento Ishida, reúna a todos los hombres que puedan infiltrarse en el campamento. Máximo veinte. No podemos arriesgarnos a que vean un grupo grande. El resto se lo dejo a usted.

-Por supuesto, Capitán.

-Shuuhei, refuerce la seguridad en la entrada Oeste. Es ahí donde se realizará el intercambio.

Todos asintieron y se retiraron para comenzar los preparativos. A pesar del alto porcentaje de probabilidades a su favor, Ichigo no estaba del todo seguro de que funcionaría. Después de todo, Aizen siempre había sabido leer sus intenciones y contraatacar. Esperaba que mordiera el señuelo y que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

.

.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó Orihime.

Grimmjow permaneció en silencio mientras se internaban más en el bosque, en dirección opuesta al campamento. Orihime iba descalza y las ramas le lastimaban los pies. Sus piernas temblaban con cada paso que daba.

-Veo que estás bastante jodida. No puedes ni caminar –dijo Grimmjow.

Inoue no respondió. Durante el camino tropezó dos veces por no poder seguirle el ritmo. Siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, no quería hacerlo enojar. Su interior le dolía y cada paso que daba le provocaba una dolorosa punzada.

-Eres demasiado lenta.

Grimmjow se acercó a ella y la cargó en brazos sin esfuerzo alguno. Orihime abrió mucho los ojos mientras se abrazaba a su cuello. Sin duda era un buen gesto, comparado con su comportamiento de la noche anterior.

Llegaron a la orilla de un río y Grimmjow la dejó sentada en una gran roca que había al lado, a la sombra de un árbol. Acto seguido le quitó las ataduras.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –preguntó Orihime frotando sus muñecas.

Grimmjow la miró sin expresión alguna.

-Quítate la ropa –ordenó.

-Por favor… –lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos-, por favor no lo hagas de nuevo. Lamento mucho lo de anoche, no volveré a apuntarte con un arma, sólo…

-Deja de lloriquear y haz lo que te digo –exclamó.

Orihime se puso de pie y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se quitó el camisón y las bragas. La sangre seca cubría su rostro y parte de sus piernas. Se tapó el pecho con las manos y esperó a que Grimmjow dijera algo.

-Ven aquí.

Orihime se acercó temblorosa y se quedó a unos centímetros de distancia.

Grimmjow la jaló del brazo y la hizo entrar al agua. El frío contacto le causó un espasmo a Orihime. Grimmjow entró detrás de ella y la giró para que quedara de frente a él. Tomó un trapo de su chaqueta y lo remojó. Acto seguido le limpió la sangre de la cara y puso especial cuidado en no lastimar su nariz.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Eres un verdadero dolor en el trasero. No hagas preguntas.

Cuando hubo terminado con su rostro llevó a Orihime a un espacio más profundo. El agua les llegaba hasta las rodillas. Tomó agua con sus manos y le limpió las piernas y siguió con todo su cuerpo para quitarle la tierra y el sudor que cubría su piel. Pasó su mano por su sexo y Orihime se estremeció.

-¿Duele? –le preguntó Grimmjow.

Orihime cerró fuertemente los ojos y asintió en silencio.

En el fondo, Grimmjow no sabía qué hacer o decir para enmendar lo que había hecho. Sabía que había sido muy duro con ella, pero nunca tuvo la intención de lastimarla. Acarició suavemente su clítoris y Orihime gimió en respuesta.

-Supongo que te debo una por lo de anoche. Lo siento.

Orihime no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Jamás esperó recibir un trato amable y una disculpa por lo que había hecho. No supo qué responder así que se quedó callada.

Grimmjow la tomó de la nuca y la besó lentamente. Acarició su labio superior con su lengua y con su mano libre siguió masajeando su clítoris. Sentía los gemidos en su boca y eso lo estaba excitando. Se acercó más a ella para que sintiera su erección. Orihime le respondió tímidamente el beso, pero al sentir el bulto en su abdomen se separó bruscamente para tomar aire. No quería llegar más lejos.

-L-Lo siento…yo…Kurosaki-kun es…

Grimmjow la observó sin decir nada. Estaba sonrojada. La llevó de nuevo a la orilla y le dio su ropa para que se vistiera. Cuando terminó, le ofreció agua para beber. Orihime la aceptó gustosa, tenía la garganta bastante reseca.

-Te llevaré de vuelta con el Capitán Aizen –exclamó Grimmjow.

.

.

-Orihime Inoue. El día de ayer no tuvimos la ocasión de hablar formalmente. Soy el Capitán Aizen Sosuke.

Orihime permaneció en silencio. Yuzu y Karin estaban sentadas frente a ella. Al parecer no estaban lastimadas, suspiró aliviada. Al lado de Aizen estaba un hombre de pelo gris con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro y los ojos casi por completo cerrados. Tenía la insignia de Teniente en su uniforme. La puerta estaba custodiada por el hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes que la había visitado hacía unas horas, recordó rápidamente que cuando lo vio pensó que le iba a hacer algo, pero simplemente la observó de lejos y siguió su camino.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? –Le preguntó a Aizen.

-¿De ti? Simplemente tu cooperación.

-¿Para qué?

-Ustedes tres son el punto débil de Kurosaki Ichigo. Sin duda alguna haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para protegerlas. Y como prueba de ello…Gin, lee el telegrama.

-Sí, Capitán –exclamó el aludido.

Sacó la hoja de su bolsillo y leyó:

-Capitán Aizen: Acepto su oferta. Mi familia por la ciudad de Karakura. Nos veremos hoy al mediodía en la entrada Oeste de la ciudad. Traiga a mi familia ilesa y le entregaré la ciudad sin resistencia. Ordenaré la retirada cuando se haya hecho el intercambio.

Orihime no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era imposible que Kurosaki estuviera dispuesto a entregar la ciudad a cambio de ellas. Eran su familia, pero tenía una obligación aun mayor con la gente de Karakura y el ejército.

-Ah, veo que te diste cuenta –dijo Aizen con una sonrisa-. Estás pensando que no hay forma de que Kurosaki entregue la ciudad así de fácil, ¿no es así? Yo tampoco lo creo, Orihime. Tu novio es bastante listo, pero no más que yo.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-¿No es obvio? Kurosaki no va a entregarme la ciudad. Se asegurará de que ustedes estén a salvo para contraatacar. Demasiado predecible, conociendo el tipo de hombre que es.

-Kurosaki-kun es un hombre de palabra. Pero no es un cobarde y no entregaría la ciudad sin pelear.

-Me temo que estás en lo cierto, Orihime. Es por eso que tomaré precauciones. Después de todo, yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a entregarle lo que quiere sin pelear.

.

.

-Todos están en sus posiciones, Capitán. En cuando usted dé la orden.

-Bien, andando.

Ichigo, Rukia y Byakuya se dirigieron a la entrada Oeste de la ciudad. Ishida y Hisagi reunieron a los veinte hombres, entre ellos las Fuerzas Especiales, para ir al campamento de Aizen sin ser vistos. Justo cuando la Alianza Hueco Mundo se encontrara en el punto de reunión, recibirían la orden de Kurosaki para atacar. Era el momento perfecto, la mayoría de los soldados estaría allá para la toma de la ciudad, dejando la base desprotegida. El ejército de Karakura entonces los rodearía y aniquilaría ahí mismo.

-Sargento Kuchiki, abra las puertas.

El pelotón de escolta se formó a los lados de la entrada, esperando las indicaciones del Capitán.

A lo lejos divisaron el ejército de Aizen a través del bosque. Traían seis tanques y cuatro pelotones. A la cabeza venía Aizen, Ichimaru y Starrk. Cuando estuvieron a unos metros de distancia de Kurosaki se detuvieron.

Aizen paseó la mirada por la armada de Karakura. Sonrió con altanería y se dirigió a Ichigo.

-Capitán Kurosaki, menuda bienvenida. ¿Debo suponer que su ejército está aquí para recibirnos?

-¿Dónde está mi familia?

-Veo que no está en modo alguno de entablar una conversación. Bien, bien. Yo tampoco quiero ninguna primicia. Grimmjow, trae a Yuzu y Karin.

Grimmjow se acercó a Aizen. Tenía a Yuzu y Karin amarradas de las manos.

Ichigo buscó con la mirada a Inoue, pero no la encontró.

-¿Dónde está Inoue?

-A salvo. No hay de qué preocuparse. Le diré a Grimmjow que la traiga una vez que tenga la ciudad.

-Bastardo…ese no era el trato –exclamó Ichigo.

-Ciertamente. Pero creo haber leído en su telegrama que entregaría la ciudad sin poner resistencia. Me parece que…sus hombres armados indican justo lo opuesto.

 _Maldición_ , pensó Ichigo. _Después de todo sí lo sospechó._

Aizen le hizo una seña a Grimmjow y liberó a las hermanas de Ichigo, que corrieron a él en cuando estuvieron libres. Ichigo las abrazó, estaban llorando. Byakuya llegó a ellas y se las llevó para que no estuvieran en medio de todo aquello.

-No haré esto sin Orihime. Tráiganla ya mismo –ordenó Ichigo.

-Ya oíste al Capitán, entrega la ciudad primero. No hay prisa, ella tuvo una excelente noche conmigo –dijo Grimmjow.

Ichigo se enfureció al oír estas palabras y sacó su arma para apuntarle directamente a Aizen.

-¡¿Qué carajo hicieron con ella?!

De inmediato todos los hombres de Aizen le apuntaron a Ichigo, y así mismo el ejército de Karakura.

-No hay necesidad de elevar la voz, Capitán Kurosaki. Hagamos esto rápido y sin derramar sangre. Ahora entregue la ciudad.

-No lo repetiré. Inoue viene conmigo y entonces tendrá la ciudad.

-Supongo que no hay de otra. Grimmjow, trae a Orihime.

Grimmjow se retiró y regresó con Orihime atada de las manos. Tenía una mordaza en la boca. Se la quitó pero no la desató.

Ichigo bajó el arma. Al ver a Orihime su mundo se derrumbó. Tenía una cortada en la nariz y su ropa estaba manchada de sangre. No sabía qué hacer. Si hacía algún movimiento, Inoue saldría lastimada. Tiró el arma al suelo y les ordenó a todos que hicieran lo mismo.

-Capitán…-exclamó Rukia.

-Lo siento, Rukia. Creo que el plan no salió como yo esperaba.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por leer. ¡Hasta la próxima semana! Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Entrega del cuarto capítulo. Espero que les guste. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Saludos y besos a todos.**

 **Guerra en Karakura**

 **Capítulo cuatro: Encerrados**

-Arresten al Capitán y a sus subordinados. Los llevaremos a la prisión de Karakura –ordenó Aizen.

Algunos soldados trataron de abrir fuego contra Aizen, pero fueron interceptados y asesinados antes de poder jalar el gatillo.

-¡Aizen, bastardo! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –gruñó Ichigo mientras se resistía al agarre de los soldados de Aizen.

-¿No hay formalidades, Capitán?

-¡Te voy a arrancar la maldita cabeza! Suéltame ya mismo.

-Me temo que eso no será posible. Ichimaru, escolta al Capitán Kurosaki a su celda en la prisión. Mata a los que se resistan y al resto enciérralos también.

-Sí, Capitán. ¿Qué hay de la chica?

Aizen volteó a ver a Inoue, siendo sujetada por Grimmjow. Ichigo lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Sonrió para sí mismo.

-Bueno, después de todo Orihime es sólo una ciudadana más. Tengo entendido que forma parte del cuerpo médico. Puede seguir realizando sus labores normalmente. Grimmjow, ¿te importaría hacerte cargo de Orihime durante nuestra estancia aquí?

-En lo absoluto, Capitán –respondió el peliazul con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Kurosaki y Orihime cruzaron miradas rápidamente, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Grimmjow le puso una mordaza en la boca y se la llevó.

-¿Y las niñas?

-Mismas reglas. Haz que Tesla las vigile. No queremos que nada malo les pase, ¿no es así, Capitán?

-¡Aizen! –Gritó Ichigo-. ¡Eres hombre muerto! ¿Me oíste? ¡Eres hombre muerto!

.

.

Ichigo fue puesto en la misma celda que Rukia y Byakuya. El resto de su equipo estaba disperso. Todos estaban completamente desarmados. Escucharon tiroteos afuera y Kurosaki pateó la reja con rabia.

-¡Maldición! Ese bastardo los está masacrando a todos.

Rukia se acercó lentamente a Ichigo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Esto no era lo que tenía en mente, ¿no es así, Capitán?

Ichigo no respondió. No tenía palabras para disculparse con todos por haber sido encerrados. La culpa la cargaba él solo. Sintió que la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo mientras pensaba en Inoue y sus hermanas.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Capitán? –Preguntó Byakuya.

-Lo lamento… Al final no fui capaz de proteger a nadie.

-Estoy seguro de que encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí. Cueste lo que cueste.

Ichigo suspiró y asintió levemente. Parecía que ni Rukia ni Byakuya lo culpaban de lo sucedido. Cosas como aquellas pasaban constantemente. Soldados eran tomados como rehenes todo el tiempo, sólo que no eran encerrados en la prisión de su propia ciudad bajo la palabra de un trato incumplido.

-Me pregunto qué habrá pasado en el campamento. La ropa de Inoue estaba manchada de sangre –observó Rukia.

-Creo que todos nos damos una idea –respondió Ichigo-. Pero no conseguiremos que Inoue diga algo. Siempre ha sido así. Usa una máscara con los que están a su alrededor y finge que todo está bien. Me ha costado mucho trabajo descubrir a la verdadera persona debajo de todas esas capas. Es muy frágil, bondadosa, inocente. Es fuerte, pero necesita ser protegida. Sin duda no querría que escucharan lo que pasó.

-Es horrible. Capitán, lo siento mucho.

-No te disculpes. La culpa es mía. Si tan sólo hubiera hecho caso y hubiéramos actuado de inmediato…tal vez las cosas serían distintas.

-Si lo hizo de ese modo es por algo. No podía saber qué era lo que tramaba Aizen.

-Al menos su familia está a salvo –opinó Byakuya.

-Me sentiría más tranquilo si estuvieran aquí conmigo. No tengo idea de qué les puedan hacer allá afuera.

-Inoue es inteligente, sin duda buscará la manera de ponerse a ella y a sus hermanas a salvo.

-Eso espero.

Ichimaru entró a la prisión y se acercó a la celda de Kurosaki, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-El Capitán Aizen quiere saber dónde está el resto de sus hombres –informó con una sonrisa zorruna.

Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada. Entonces ya se había dado cuenta. Era algo bueno que no supiera el paradero de Ishida y Hisagi. Si tenían suerte, se las arreglarían para sacarlos de ahí y pensar en un plan. Además, todavía estaba pendiente el Proyecto de Urahara. Sólo esperaba que Aizen no decidiera registrar la ciudad y encontrara el laboratorio.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que se quedó divagando en sus pensamientos. ¿Planea decirme alguna mentira? –Exclamó Ichimaru.

-¿Por qué no vas y le dices a Aizen que se puede ir al carajo? –respondió Rukia mirándolo fijamente.

Gin volteó a verla con una sonrisa prominente y se acercó lentamente a la reja.

-Me parece que sus subordinados no saben nada de modales, Capitán. Tendré que enseñarle a dirigirse a mí como es debido.

Se llevó la mano a la bolsa del pantalón, donde tenía las llaves de la celda.

-No la toques –dijo Ichigo.

-¿Oh? ¿Es así como reaccionaría un Capitán por su Teniente? ¿O tal vez estoy malinterpretando la situación?

-No me interesa lo que pienses. Dile a Aizen que si quiere hablar, tendrá que venir él mismo.

-Esa respuesta no le va a gustar nada. Me voy a meter en problemas si no le digo lo que quiere oír, ¿sabe? El Capitán tiene un carácter muy especial.

-No diré nada más. Ya me oíste.

Gin se encogió de hombros y sacó su pistola.

-Supongo que no hay nada qué hacer. No soy un fanático de la tortura, pero no me queda más remedio.

Apuntó el arma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y le disparó en la pierna a Rukia.

-¡AH! –gritó.

-¡Rukia! –gritaron Ichigo y Byakuya al unísono.

Rukia se encogió de dolor y sujetó su pierna. La bala le había dado justo encima de la rodilla. La sangre empapó sus manos. Byakuya se agachó al lado de ella y la cargó en brazos hasta la cama. Se quitó el cinturón y le hizo un torniquete.

-La respuesta de sus hombres en emergencias médicas es sorprendentemente veloz, Capitán Kurosaki. Ahora entiendo cómo se las arreglaron para estar en batalla tanto tiempo –se burló.

-Bastardo…te voy a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro…

-Me gustaría que primero me dijera dónde está el resto de su ejército, Capitán.

Ichigo lo miraba en silencio tratando de tranquilizarse. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Un charco de sangre se empezó a formar en las sábanas mientras Rukia luchaba por no aullar de dolor o desvanecerse.

-¿No hay respuesta? Me pregunto dónde entrará la siguiente bala…

Volvió a apuntar a Rukia, esta vez en la frente.

Ichigo se interpuso entre ella y el arma de Gin.

-Es suficiente.

-¿Me va a responder? –Preguntó.

-Vete al carajo.

Gin suspiró y bajó el arma.

-Esperaba más de usted, Capitán. No está en posición de ser exigente.

Se dio la media vuelta y se retiró sin decir una palabra más.

-Rukia, ¿estás bien?

-S-Sí…Capitán…, se necesita más que eso para matarme…

-Sargento –se dirigió a Byakuya-, por favor cuide de Rukia…haré que la atiendan pronto.

-No tiene que pedirlo, Capitán. Después de todo, Rukia es mi familia.

.

.

Aizen estaba sentado en el despacho de Ichigo, contemplando sus mapas e informes de sus misiones. Se acercó a la ventana, desde donde podía ver gran parte de la ciudad y sus alrededores. Al final había conseguido lo que quería y Kurosaki estaba encerrado. Aun así, sentía que le faltaba una pieza muy importante.

-Capitán Aizen, Kurosaki no hablará a menos que usted vaya en persona –reportó Gin.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué lo hace creer que es tan especial? Vaya ego el que tiene nuestro querido Capitán.

-Y que lo diga. Incluso le disparé a su Teniente para ver si hablaba, pero no lo hizo. Es un tipo duro.

-Ya veo. Bien, si ese es el juego que tiene en mente, no tengo ningún problema en participar. Vamos allá.

Se dirigieron de nuevo a la prisión. Aizen tenía una ligera sonrisa grabada en el rostro. Después de todo, siempre conseguía lo que quería.

-¿Cómo está Rukia-chan? Veo que es una chica fuerte. O tal vez se deba a las buenas atenciones del gran Sargento Kuchiki –exclamó Gin acercándose a la celda.

Aizen pensó que Ichigo se iba a poner a gritarle improperios y amenazas, pero simplemente se acercó a la reja y le dijo:

-Aizen, por favor, atiendan a Rukia. No resistirá mucho más.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso, Capitán?

-Les diré lo que quieran, pero sólo si salvan a Rukia.

-Sin duda una buen oferta, pero olvida que su subordinada no significa nada para mí. Esto es lo que haremos: me va a decir lo que quiero escuchar o la siguiente será alguien de su familia. No supone ningún problema para mí. Y debo decirle que no acostumbro dejar las cosas a medias. El tiro será directo en la cabeza y usted no podrá hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Maldición…de acuerdo…de acuerdo.

-¡Capitán, no lo haga! –exclamó Byakuya.

-¡No voy a dejar que nadie más salga herido!

-Sin duda un acto heroico, Capitán Kurosaki –se burló Gin.

.

.

Había empezado a llover. Los cuerpos de los soldados que se habían resistido al asalto yacían por la calle principal de la ciudad de Karakura. Aizen ordenó que se recogieran para no causar pánico entre los civiles. Los quemarían al día siguiente, pues estaba seguro que en el transcurso del día habría más muertos.

Había instalado centinelas en las torres de vigilancia y el toque de queda permanecía igual que siempre. Sólo que ahora, cualquier civil que fuera encontrado fuera de su casa a deshoras, sería aniquilado a quemarropa.

Grimmjow llevó a Orihime a su casa para que se aseara y se cambiara de ropa.

-Aizen ya tiene lo que quería. Te agradecería que me dejaras sola ahora mismo –le dijo Orihime en la puerta de su casa, negándose a dejarlo entrar.

-¿Eres estúpida o sorda? Aizen dijo que tenía que vigilarte.

-Vigilarme no implica que entres a mi casa –respondió.

-Me importa un carajo tu opinión. Harás lo que te digo, por la buena o por la mala.

Dio un paso hacia adelante pero Orihime le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

-Aléjate de mí –exclamó.

Sentía una renovada confianza, ahora que no podía usar a Yuzu y Karin para amenazarla.

-¿Será a la mala? Bien, así lo prefiero.

La empujó dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Suéltame.

Grimmjow la acorraló contra la pared y puso ambas manos a lado de su cabeza. Orihime trató de darle una patada en la entrepierna pero Grimmjow la sujetó a tiempo.

-No dejas de sorprenderme.

Bajó hasta su cuello y lo devoró ferozmente. Orihime se quedó paralizada. Una corriente eléctrica bajó por su espina dorsal mientras su boca emitía gemidos. Pensó en Ichigo, y en lo inevitable de la situación. Cómo se arrepentía de no haber aprovechado el sinfín de oportunidades que se le habían presentado para estar con él.

Grimmjow bajó sus manos hasta su cintura y las movió de arriba abajo. Lentamente fue subiendo su camisón, pero Orihime le detuvo la mano a mitad de camino. Su mirada había cambiado. La tomó del cuello y le estampó la cabeza contra la pared. Orihime chilló de dolor.

-Vamos a ver. ¿Crees que puedes amenazarme con mi arma, luego golpearme y negarme lo que quiero? Eres una perra engreída.

Lamió lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja y luego le dio un pequeño mordisco. Con su mano derecha fue bajando entre sus pechos hasta llegar al borde de su camisón y coló una mano debajo de él.

-¿A quién quieres engañar? Estás toda mojada –Orihime gimió-. ¿Te excita que te diga esas cosas? –se burló.

Metió un dedo entre sus bragas y acarició suavemente su entrada. Jugó un rato con su clítoris mientras Orihime trataba de controlar todas las sensaciones que la ahogaban.

Grimmjow se separó bruscamente y se la llevó escaleras arriba. Empezó a desvestirse en el baño y abrió la regadera. Orihime estaba parada en la puerta, viéndolo en silencio. Sabía que jamás la dejaría irse por voluntad propia, pero correr tampoco era una opción.

Tal vez si hacía lo que quería todo terminaría pronto y la dejaría en paz. Se resignó y se desvistió también.

-Me alegra que entiendas rápido. Es una lata tener que darte instrucciones para todo.

Entró a la ducha después de Orihime. El agua estaba tibia y sus cuerpos la recibieron gustosos. Grimmjow la tomó de la nuca y la besó fogosamente. Orihime se separó.

-Creí que sólo sería una ducha.

-Eres ingenua. No me tomaría tantas molestias por sólo una ducha –respondió.

Le dio la vuelta y besó su nuca mientras acariciaba su cuerpo y lo lavaba. Apretó sus pezones y Orihime soltó un pequeño grito. No quería admitirlo, pero aquella sensación le estaba gustando. Ichigo nunca la había tocado de esa forma. Sintió la erección de Grimmjow en su espalda y abrió los ojos.

-Abre las piernas –le dijo.

Orihime se apoyó con ambas manos en la pared y abrió las piernas. El agua resbalaba por su espalda. Grimmjow tomó con una mano su erección y la dirigió a su entrada. Entró lentamente, lo cual sorprendió a Orihime. Pensó que por la actitud tosca y violenta de Grimmjow la penetraría duramente. Después de todo, obedecer sí había servido.

Orihime sintió sus paredes abrirse por la invasión. Sintió un pequeño dolor, pero nada comparado con el de la primera vez. Esta vez no hubo sangre. Grimmjow comenzó a embestirla cada vez más rápido. Entraba y salía con insistencia, provocando que Orihime gimiera más fuerte.

-Maldición…eres estrecha…

Se sujetó de sus caderas y siguió bombeando una, dos, diez veces. El choque de sus cuerpos producía un sonido embriagador y el agua lavaba las perlas de sudor que corrían en sus cuerpos. Grimmjow le dio un mordisco en el hombro mientras apretaba sus costillas. Orihime se retorció en respuesta, sintiendo las estocadas hasta lo más profundo de su cavidad. Grimmjow salió de ella y le dio la vuelta para devorar su boca salvajemente.

Pasó su lengua por su labio superior y lo mordió suavemente. Luego invadió su boca en busca de más placer. Puso las piernas de Orihime alrededor de su cintura y la recargó en la pared de la ducha para volver a entrar en ella. Orihime se abrazó a su cuello y aspiró su aroma. Olía a madera, pólvora y champú. Sus fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura para no dejarla caer. El agarre de sus caderas lo hacía llegar más profundo, una serie de movimientos duros y potentes que la hacían gritar de placer.

Orihime arañó su espalda cuando sintió que el orgasmo la azoraba. Oía la respiración agitada del Grimmjow mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas. Una ola de calor inundó todo su cuerpo al escuchar los gruñidos que escapaban de su boca, era un sonido excitante y peligroso. Después de varias estocadas más, Grimmjow llegó al orgasmo sujetándose fuertemente de su cintura y manteniéndola en el mismo sitio. Su semen caliente se derramó junto con los fluidos de Orihime y el agua se encargó de lavar sus cuerpos agitados.

Grimmjow enterró su cara en el cuello de Orihime mientras esperaba que su respiración se acompasara. Orihime estaba temblando de pies a cabeza cuando salió de ella, tuvo que sujetarse al brazo de Grimmjow para no resbalar.

Luego de eso, se duchó normalmente sin dirigirle la palabra a Grimmjow. Cuando terminó, envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y salió a vestirse. Se puso una falda y una blusa y cepilló su cabello. Cuando Grimmjow salió, ya estaba vestido. Bajó a la sala y se retiró de la casa sin decirle una sola palabra.

.

.

Ishida y Hisagi se acercaron sigilosamente al campamento de Aizen. Habían visto varias tropas marcharse en dirección a la ciudad, mientras el resto de los pelotones esperaba por nuevas indicaciones.

No los superaban en número, pero tal y como había dicho Kurosaki, tenían el factor sorpresa y conocían el terreno mejor que nadie.

-¿Cómo vamos a proceder, Sargento Ishida? –preguntó Renji en voz baja.

-Quiero cinco hombres como centinelas en cada árbol en un radio de quince metros a la redonda. El resto, divídanse en dos grupos. Uno vendrá conmigo y el otro con el Sargento Shuuhei. Andando.

Todos fueron a sus posiciones. Matsumoto todavía estaba recuperándose de su herida, así que seguía en el hospital.

Yoruichi, Ikkaku y Renji estaban en el grupo de Ishida. Se detuvieron a unos metros del campamento cuando escucharon a un soldado recibiendo instrucciones por el radio.

-El Capitán Aizen ya se ha instalado en la ciudad de Karakura. Ordena que todos los hombres vengan hacia acá con el resto de los tanques. Ya nos hemos hecho cargo de Kurosaki.

-Entendido, Sargento.

A Ishida le dio un vuelco el corazón, si decía que se habían hecho cargo de Kurosaki, ¿significaba que lo habían matado, o que simplemente el trato había salido como habían esperado?

No podían regresar, tenían que completar la misión, pero avanzarían con precaución. Ya los tenían rodeados, ambos grupos se abrieron paso en el campamento disparando a todo el que tenían a su paso. Las balas volaban de un lado a otro y no les dieron tiempo de reaccionar. La sangre fluía de sus cuerpos inertes con la mirada llena de horror e impotencia. Los que tenían la suerte de morir inmediatamente eran muy pocos. Algunos de ellos trataron de escapar, pero Hisagi había instalado algunas minas terrestres que los volaron en pedazos antes de poder alejarse lo suficiente del bullicio.

Una vez se hicieron cargo de todo, tomaron las armas y tanques del enemigo y regresaron a la ciudad. No hubo ninguna baja y el número de heridos estaba dentro de lo normal. Ninguno de gravedad.

-¿En serio cree que Aizen haya tomado la ciudad? Creí que el Capitán estaba siguiendo el plan –preguntó Hisagi.

-No tengo idea de qué fue lo que pasó, pero lo averiguaremos –respondió Ishida.

Se detuvieron en medio del bosque. A unos metros estaba la entrada oeste, el punto de salida y de encuentro. Vieron a varios soldados de Aizen en las torres de vigilancia y las puertas estaban protegidas por otro grupo menor.

Si era cierto lo que habían escuchado, Kurosaki bien podía estar muerto o encerrado. Si era lo segundo, podían idear un plan para rescatarlos, pero si no…

-Yoruichi, tú y Renji van a una misión de reconocimiento. Infíltrense por las alcantarillas y averigua qué fue lo que pasó. No intentes nada más. Repórtate aquí al atardecer. Hasta entonces, permaneceremos ocultos.

-Sí, Sargento –respondió.

Ella y Renji se dirigieron a la entrada del sistema de drenaje de la ciudad. Iban armados, pero esperaban no tener que matar a nadie o la misión se arruinaría. Si tenían suerte, entrarían y saldrían sin ser vistos.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, gracias por leer. ¡Hasta pronto! Besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, mis queridos lectores. Primero que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza, tenía planeado actualizar desde el jueves pero me obligaron a socializar con mi familia y…sí. En fin, les dejo el quinto capítulo. Dejen su comentario, queja o sugerencia y disfruten la historia. Nos leemos la próxima semana. Saludos, mil besos y ¡gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Guerra en Karakura**

 **Capítulo cinco: Infiltrados**

-Maldición, esos bastardos nos tenían rodeados –dijo Yoruichi mientras sostenía su hombro lastimado.

Entraron por las alcantarillas, como había ordenado Ishida. Sin embargo, Aizen había puesto seguridad en los túneles subterráneos y se habían topado con un grupo de soldados que habían intentado detenerlos. No por nada Renji y Yoruichi pertenecían a las Fuerzas Especiales, así que, aunque les costó algo de trabajo y habían salido heridos, se encargaron de todos ellos sin ningún problema mayor. Renji recibió varios golpes y un corte en el labio; Yoruichi se había lastimado el hombro al tratar de detener el cuchillo que iba directo a su garganta. Su herida goteaba sangre, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a vendarla.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos? No tengo idea de dónde estamos –dijo Renji volteando para todos lados. Para él, el sistema de drenaje parecía un laberinto.

-He venido por aquí muchas veces durante mis misiones especiales, conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano. Sígueme.

Caminaron largo rato en silencio, cada cierto tiempo giraban a la derecha o a la izquierda y seguían derecho. Se toparon con muchas ratas en el camino, pero no les prestaron la más mínima atención.

-Hemos girado tres veces a la derecha, claramente estamos regresando en "U" –dijo Renji.

-No sabes lo que dices, te dije que conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano.

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde vamos? Las órdenes del sargento eran averiguar lo que ocurrió, no una larga caminata por el desagüe.

-Sólo cállate y sigue caminando –respondió Yoruichi.

Cinco minutos más tarde llegaron a un cruce y se detuvieron. Yoruichi paseó la mirada por los tres túneles que estaban frente a ella y se decidió por el de la derecha.

-Oye, eso parece más bien hecho al azar. ¿Sabes qué camino tomar? Te vi vacilar hace un momento.

-Este es el camino, ya casi llegamos.

Llegaron hasta un muro y empezaron a subir por las escaleras hasta la superficie. Yoruichi levantó lentamente la tapa de la alcantarilla y echó una ojeada alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los veía.

-Rápido, hay que salir –exclamó.

Echaron a correr por un callejón que por suerte estaba desierto. Al final, había una puerta negra de metal. Yoruichi tocó dos veces seguidas, una pausa y tocó de nuevo. La puerta se abrió unos centímetros con un chirrido.

-Ah, Yoruichi-san –dijo Urahara dejando ver sólo su ojo izquierdo por la abertura de la puerta-. Pasen, pasen.

Ella y Renji entraron y Urahara cerró la puerta, quedaron completamente a oscuras antes de que se encendieran todas las luces de golpe, dejándolos encandilados.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió? –preguntó Renji dando un vistazo al lugar.

Nunca había estado en el laboratorio de Urahara. Pensó que se trataba de un lugar lleno de máquinas y engranes, pero al parecer sólo tenía algunos tubos de ensayo, libretas de apuntes y algunas jaulas con ratones.

-No sabría decirte con exactitud, pero Aizen se instaló en la ciudad poco después de que llegaron. Según mis fuentes, el capitán Kurosaki se rindió y fue llevado a la prisión junto con todos los demás soldados, aunque, los que se resistieron fueron asesinados.

-¿Entonces el Capitán está vivo? –preguntó Renji.

-Es lo más probable, pero no estoy seguro de que permanezca así por mucho tiempo. Aizen está en busca del resto de la armada.

-Maldición, fue un error haber venido –dijo Yoruichi.

-Creo que aún hay posibilidades de tornar el juego a nuestro favor, después de todo, estoy trabajando en el Proyecto.

-¿De qué se trata este famoso Proyecto? Nadie nos ha dicho nada.

-Es un secreto, Abarai-san. No hay necesidad de decirte más de la cuenta sólo en caso de que seas capturado y traten de sacarte información a base de tortura.

-No diría una sola palabra, me entrenaron para eso y más.

-Yo no me arriesgaría, pero gracias por tu apoyo –respondió Urahara con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Como sea, ¿crees que puedas ayudarnos a llegar a la prisión sin ser vistos?

-Será complicado, pero creo poder hacerlo. Tomará tiempo. Pueden quedarse aquí mientras tanto, pero no toquen nada.

-¿Tienes vendas? –Preguntó Yoruichi.

Urahara le dio un botiquín de primeros auxilios y desapareció tras una puerta roja que estaba al fondo del cuarto.

.

.

Ulquiorra paseaba por las calles montando guardia. A pesar de que el toque de queda era hasta las diez de la noche, la gente estaba demasiado asustada como para salir a cualquier hora del día. Los negocios estaban cerrados y las calles desiertas.

No había mucho qué hacer mientras que no recibiera órdenes de Aizen, Gin o Starrk. Todos ellos estaban encerrados en la oficina de Kurosaki, sin duda planeando algo. Ya lo llamarían si requerían su ayuda.

Llegó a la casa de Yuzu y Karin y entró. Tesla no estaba adentro ni a los alrededores de la casa.

Yuzu y Karin estaban preparando la comida y se quedaron pasmadas cuando lo vieron. Yuzu se puso detrás de Karin.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Karin tomando el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando las verduras.

-¿Dónde está Tesla?

-¿Ese tipo alto con un extraño parche en el ojo? Se lo di de comer a los perros –respondió Karin con una sonrisa.

Ulquiorra la observó fijamente evaluando su expresión. Tenía que ser mentira. Tesla era un idiota, pero no era posible que dos niñas hubieran podido contra él.

-¿Te lo creíste? Eres un idiota.

-Karin-chan –Orihime entró a la casa y vio a Karin sosteniendo el cuchillo frente a Ulquiorra y a Yuzu escondida detrás de ella-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, este tipo apareció de la nada.

-Mmm, ¿Ulquiorra-san, cierto? –Preguntó Orihime.

-Sólo Ulquiorra –respondió.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No.

Ulquiorra salió de la casa y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Me pone los nervios de punta –dijo Karin volviendo a picar las verduras.

-A mí también. ¿Te dijo algo?

-Sólo preguntó por el tipo del parche, pero no lo he visto desde esta mañana.

-Quiero que se queden con Tatsuki. Estarán más seguras en su casa, sólo en caso de que pase algo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Tú también vendrás? –preguntó Yuzu.

-No, haré guardia hoy en el hospital. Vendré a verlas mañana, podemos preparar algo de comer.

Orihime regresó al hospital y habló con Unohana, que le hizo preguntas sobre lo que había pasado. Orihime le resumió todo, pero no estaba segura de querer entrar en detalles. Se dio cuenta de que todo el personal del hospital e incluso algunos pacientes estaban asustados por los cambios que habían hecho nada más llegar Aizen a la ciudad.

-¿Tenemos algo programado para hoy? No hay ninguna urgencia –le dijo Orihime.

-Todo está muy tranquilo, vete temprano a casa, no quiero que corras peligro con todo eso del toque de queda.

-Gracias, Unohana-san. Pero tal vez me quede a hacer guardia en el hospital. No tengo muchas ganas de estar sola en casa.

Pensó que, si estaba sola en casa, había más posibilidades de que Grimmjow llegara en cualquier momento. Al menos en el hospital estaba rodeada de más personas.

-De acuerdo. Le diré a Isane que tú te quedarás esta noche.

Orihime se dirigió al área donde estaban los pacientes. Había dos que estaban recién operados por heridas en el área abdominal, a otro le habían amputado una pierna y otra por una herida en el brazo. Sólo Matsumoto estaba despierta, los otros estaban sedados porque no podrían soportar el dolor.

-Matsumoto-san. ¿Cómo sigues? –Preguntó Orihime mientras le cambiaba el suero y le administraba un medicamento.

-Me empezó a doler hace rato, pero creo que es porque se me acabó la morfina.

-Te pondré otra dosis, pero tu herida no está infectada.

-Primera vez que oigo buenas noticias en mi estancia aquí –respondió.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que pasó. Si tan sólo hubiera…

-Oye –Matsumoto la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia ella-. Nada de esto es tu culpa, es de Aizen ¿de acuerdo? Lo solucionaremos.

-Gracias, Matsumoto-san.

Orihime se limpió las lágrimas y recogió las vendas sucias. La puerta se abrió con un ruido sordo y aparecieron cinco soldados, entre ellos estaba Grimmjow.

-Llévenselos –ordenó.

Orihime corrió hacia él y se interpuso entre las camas y los soldados de Aizen.

-¿Qué significa esto? No tienen permitido entrar aquí, esta es un área estéril. Vienen con armas y las botas llenas de lodo. Van a infectar a los pacientes.

-Tenemos órdenes de llevarlos a las celdas –dijo uno de ellos-. Quítate de en medio.

Orihime volteó a ver a Grimmjow como pidiendo ayuda. Sabía que era algo tonto, pero si tenía algo de bondad, la escucharía.

-Grimmjow, no pueden llevárselos, ni siquiera pueden caminar.

-Cierra la boca –exclamó Grimmjow.

-No lo permitiré.

Grimmjow se acercó a ella y le dio una bofetada que la mandó al piso.

-No me des órdenes a mí, a menos que quieras ser encerrada también.

Matsumoto se enderezó.

-¿Es así como tratas a una dama? Largo de aquí, ya oyeron a la doctora.

Grimmjow se acercó a ella y la tomó del cuello.

-Veo que todos en Karakura tienen agallas. Me pregunto qué tan fuerte serás capaz de gritar cuando aplaste tu cráneo en el piso.

Matsumoto agarró la jeringa que estaba en la cama y se la enterró en el cuello. Grimmjow la soltó y se alejó unos pasos. Sacó la jeringa y la tiró.

-Esto lo pagarás caro.

Orihime lo detuvo del brazo y comenzó a llorar.

-Por favor, no le hagas nada. Está herida. No pueden llevárselos, no van a sobrevivir en la celda.

Grimmjow la observó un momento y se liberó de su agarre. Se alejó de Orihime y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Espósenlos a la cama –ordenó.

Los soldados hicieron lo que pidió y siguieron a Grimmjow.

-Matsumoto-san, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Orihime.

-Ese bastardo me las pagará –respondió frotando su cuello.

Orihime salió corriendo tras Grimmjow y lo jaló para hablar con él.

-¿Qué carajo quieres? No estoy de humor para follarte ahora mismo.

Las enfermeras que estaban presentes voltearon a verlos unos segundos y siguieron con sus labores. Orihime enrojeció.

-Quiero ir a ver a Kurosaki-kun, pero no me dejan pasar –respondió.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada.

-No te voy a llevar con él.

-Por favor, haré lo que quieras.

Grimmjow la tomó del brazo y la acorraló contra la pared.

-Creo que no has entendido, puedo hacer lo que quiera, con o sin tu consentimiento, princesa.

Orihime lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó. Esto lo tomó por sorpresa pero la sujetó de la cintura y profundizó el beso.

-Mmm, tal vez tengas razón, se siente distinto cuando no te obligo a hacerlo –sonrió de medio lado y se alejó.

-¿Me llevarás con él? –preguntó esperanzada.

-Vendré más tarde –respondió simplemente y se alejó.

.

.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Me temo que no hemos encontrado nada, Capitán. Seguiremos buscando –respondió Gin.

Aizen había ordenado que buscaran en los alrededores de la ciudad al resto de la armada de Karakura. Según las palabras de Kurosaki, estaban en una misión de reconocimiento y volverían hasta el día siguiente. No había entrado mucho en detalles y eso le daba mala espina a Aizen. Estaba seguro que Kurosaki tramaba algo, pero no podía ir un paso adelante si no sabía de qué se trataba.

-¿Encerraron a los soldados que estaban en el hospital?

-Grimmjow dijo que los esposaron a las camas. Orihime-chan dijo que no podían llevárselos. Más de uno estaba inconsciente.

-Bueno, creo que esta vez podemos pasarlo por alto.

-En cuanto estén en condiciones para moverse haré que los escolten a las celdas.

-Está bien, no suponen una amenaza para nadie. De todas formas quiero que vigilen el hospital. No quiero que se tomen demasiadas libertades.

-¿Quiere que vaya con Kurosaki y lo haga hablar? –Preguntó Gin poniendo una mano en su arma.

-No, sigan buscando. Si el día de mañana no encontramos nada, entonces yo mismo le sacaré la información que sea necesaria.

-¿Qué hay de Rukia-chan?

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

-No tenía idea de que te importara tanto, después de todo, es tu culpa. Eres libre de ir a hacerles compañía en la celda.

-Lo lamento, Capitán. No era eso lo que quería decir.

-Puedes retirarte.

Gin salió y dejó a Aizen solo en el despacho. Se dirigió al Hospital de Karakura pero se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando vio a lo lejos a dos soldados y un hombre encapuchado meterse al sistema de drenaje por una alcantarilla.

 **Continuará...**

 **Gracias por leer. Ahora sí voy a actualizar el jueves, lo prometo. ¡Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos. En verdad me alegra mucho leer sus opiniones acerca de la historia. Debo decir que al principio no estaba muy segura de publicarla, pero ya vi que sí les está gustando. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y en general a todos los que leen. Hasta la próxima semana, saludos a todos.**

 **PD. Yo tampoco sé con quién quiero que se quede Orihime jaja, amo a Grimmjow aunque no tenga un carácter muy romántico…Pero Ichigo no ha tenido mucho protagonismo con Orihime así que…no lo sé. ¡Haré lo que pueda para no decepcionarlos! A ver qué se me ocurre.**

 **Guerra en Karakura**

 **Capítulo seis: Trato**

Yoruichi y Renji bajaron por la escalinata hasta el desagüe. Urahara venía tras ellos, cubierto con una capucha. Caminaron varios metros en la oscuridad hasta que llegaron a otro cruce de caminos.

-Si toman el camino de en medio, aproximadamente cincuenta metros más adelante verán una salida hacia la derecha. Eso los dejará en un callejón entre una tienda de antigüedades y una bodega. Entren a la tienda, la mujer que atiende se llama Kuukaku, díganle  
/que yo los envié y los ayudará a entrar en la prisión –dijo Urahara.

-¿Tú no vienes? –Preguntó Renji.

-No, tengo otras cosas qué hacer

-Gracias –dijo Yoruichi.

Urahara asintió con una sonrisa y se retiró por donde había venido. Yoruichi y Renji siguieron avanzando, sin percatarse de que alguien los había estado siguiendo.

Gin se recargó en el muro para escuchar la conversación, pero hablaban en voz muy baja. Por el uniforme, sabía que se trataba de los soldados de Kurosaki, pero no sabía qué papel jugaban ahí. ¿Se habían estado escondiendo? ¿Eran infiltrados?

Esperó a que Urahara regresara para seguirlo de vuelta a la superficie. Era inútil tratar de abordar a los otros dos. No podría contra ellos.

Urahara subió la escalinata y salió a la calle. Gin esperó unos minutos antes de seguirlo. Levantó la tapa de la alcantarilla y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie antes de salir. No sabía qué camino había tomado el hombre encapuchado, así que dio unas vueltas por las calles hasta que a lo lejos lo vio girar en un callejón. Lo siguió en silencio a unos metros de distancia y cuando giró en la esquina sintió el frío metal contra su frente.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado siguiéndome?

-¿Un civil con un arma? Esto no le gustará nada al Capitán Aizen –respondió Gin con una sonrisa relajada, aunque el frío sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

-Por suerte para ambos, no soy sólo un civil.

-¿Quiénes eran tus amigos que dejaste en la alcantarilla?

-¿Amigos? Sólo iba yo. El por qué no es de tu incumbencia.

-Vaya, vaya. Tendremos que tomar medidas más drásticas.

Gin se llevó la mano al arma pero se detuvo cuando Urahara jaló el martillo.

-No haría eso si fuera tú.

-¿Vas a matarme? ¿A mitad de la calle en plena luz del día? –se burló.

-Dame una razón para no hacerlo. Para cuando lleguen tus camaradas yo ya me habré ido.

-Sólo estoy bromeando, sé que no tengo ninguna posibilidad contra ti…misterioso hombre encapuchado.

-Me alegra que seas consciente de ello.

Un ruido sordo cerca de un bote de basura hizo voltear a Urahara. Una rata salió corriendo y Gin aprovechó la distracción para hacerle una llave y quitarle el arma. Lo puso de frente a la pared y le recargó la pistola en la nuca. Sacó unas esposas de su uniforme y se las puso.

-Creo que es mi día de suerte –le dijo Gin.

Urahara maldijo en voz baja antes de sentir un golpe en la cabeza. Todo se puso oscuro.

.

.

Grimmjow estaba fumando en el estacionamiento del hospital. Aizen había puesto un guardia en cada entrada, incluyendo la de urgencias. El encargado de esa puerta era Yammy, un soldado raso que no tenía mucho de haber entrado a la Alianza. Cuando vio a Grimmjow, se acercó a él.

-No sabía que te tocaba estar de guardia. El Sargento Starrk me dijo…

-No estoy de guardia, idiota. Yo estoy a cargo de Inoue.

-¿La doctora? Oí que era novia del Capitán Kurosaki. Hombre, lo que daría por tener una noche con ella.

-Cierra la boca, no me interesa escucharte –lo cortó Grimmjow.

Pisó la colilla del cigarro y entró al hospital para buscar a Orihime, estaba haciendo tiempo, ya que pronto sería el cambio de guardia en la prisión y era el momento perfecto para infiltrarse.

No estaba seguro todavía de por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello. Después de todo, no era su obligación ayudarla a nada, mucho menos si se trataba de ir a ver a Kurosaki.

La encontró en la central de enfermeras. Estaba firmando unos papeles y la esperó en la entrada. Cuando Orihime lo vio, guardó sus cosas y se despidió.

-Nanao-chan, volveré más tarde.

-Sí, doctora. Yo me haré cargo aquí.

Se acercó a Grimmjow y no supo qué decir. Esperó a que se dirigiera a la salida del hospital, pero en cambio, la jaló a los vestidores y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tenemos unos minutos, "doctora" –dijo con tono burlón.

-¿Para qué?

Grimmjow se acercó a ella y la besó con insistencia acorralándola contra la pared. Orihime lo empujó con fuerza.

-E-Espera… llévame con Kurosaki-kun. Ese era el trato.

-Me gusta cuando pones resistencia. Me hace querer tomarte aquí mismo.

Grimmjow coló una mano bajo su blusa y masajeó sus pechos. Orihime soltó un gemido que Grimmjow tapó rápidamente con la mano. Le habló al oído.

-Más vale que no hagas ruido si no quieres tener que dar explicaciones.

Orihime asintió y Grimmjow la soltó. Le quitó la bata y la blusa, dejando a la vista su sostén de encaje blanco. Tenía unas pequeñas perlas de sudor en la parte superior del pecho que hacían brillar su piel. Se deshizo del sostén y pellizcó sus pezones. Luego se llevó uno a la boca mientras jugueteaba con el otro. Siguió recorriendo con su lengua todo el camino hasta su ombligo y el inicio de su falda. Se puso de pie y se bajó el cierre del pantalón.

-Ponte de rodillas.

Orihime abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? No.

Grimmjow soltó un bufido y la jaló del pelo hacia abajo.

-Eres muy molesta.

Orihime se soltó de su agarre y le dio un manotazo.

-Dijiste que me llevarías con Kurosaki-kun.

-No recuerdo haber dicho eso. Hasta donde sé, no tengo por qué seguir tus órdenes.

-Si no me vas a llevar, déjame regresar a mi trabajo. No deberías estar aquí.

-¡Bien, bien! Te llevaré con Kurosaki primero –exclamó enfadado y le aventó la ropa.

Esperó a que se vistiera antes de salir del cuarto. Se dirigieron a la salida y no pudo evitar notar la mirada que Yammyle dirigió a Orihime. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la hizo caminar delante antes de fulminarlo con una mirada de advertencia.

Llegaron a casa de Inoue y entraron. Orihime pensó que se trataba de otro de los juegos previos de Grimmjow y estaba a punto de replicar cuando vio que sacaba un bulto de su mochila y se lo daba.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó.

-Es un uniforme como el mío. No hay forma en que dejen entrar a los civiles sin autorización, y no tengo la paciencia para hacer trámites –se tumbó en el sillón y subió los pies a la mesita de centro.

-Tal vez si me llevas como prisionera…

-¿Y cómo voy a sacarte, genio? Hay una razón por la cual tú estás en el hospital y yo estoy en el frente del batallón. Déjame a mí la estrategia.

Orihime enrojeció. No se le había ocurrido eso. A pesar de todo, pensó que ayudarla con todo eso era muy amable de su parte.

-Uh… ¿quieres…quieres un vaso con agua? –Preguntó tímidamente.

Grimmjow soltó una pequeña risita.

-Jugaremos a la casita más tarde. Date prisa y vístete. ¿O tal vez quieres que te ayude? –Preguntó poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡No! –exclamó Orihime y se encerró en el baño.

Unos minutos más tarde salió vestida con el uniforme. Grimmjow la vio de arriba abajo lentamente y sonrió. Verla con pantalón, chaqueta y botas de combate era muy excitante.

-Bueno, no te ves mal. Si estuvieras en mi pelotón no podrías caminar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Grimmjow sacudió la cabeza, Orihime tenía mente de niña en muchas ocasiones. Se sintió culpable, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Además, el favor que le estaba haciendo saldaría las cuentas.

-A nada. Vamos.

Orihime se dirigió a la salida pero Grimmjow la detuvo del brazo.

-Espera, tu cabello es muy llamativo –sacó un gorro de la mochila y le recogió el cabello para ocultarlo.

Mientras lo acomodaba, Orihime se dio el tiempo de observarlo con más cuidado. Tenía una piel muy blanca que hacía resaltar aún más su intenso cabello azul. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas en medio desde el primer momento que lo había visto. Se preguntó si alguna vez relajaba su expresión. Sus ojos azules la miraban de cuando en cuando y sus labios estaban ligeramente tensos. No tenía barba, y la línea de su mandíbula estaba muy marcada. Desprendía un olor a jabón mezclado con el cigarrillo, pero de alguna forma le gustaba. Levantó su mano y la pasó suavemente por su mejilla, pero Grimmjow se hizo a un lado.

-Escúchame bien, princesa. El que te ayude con esto no quiere decir que vamos a ser mejores amigos. Mi único propósito es follarte sin recibir quejas por tu parte. No me interesa lo que le pase a Kurosaki y sus camaradas, ni siquiera me importa lo que pase contigo después de todo esto. Hay más mujeres en el mundo, simplemente eres la opción más viable en este momento, ¿entendido?

Orihime agachó la cabeza y asintió en silencio. Se dio la vuelta antes de que Grimmjow dijera algo más. Salió de la casa y se limpió discretamente las lágrimas. Nunca se había sentido más humillada.

.

.

Urahara abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió la luz incandescente apuntando a su rostro. Le dolía la parte de atrás de la cabeza y recordó entonces lo que había pasado.

Volteó a su alrededor y vio que estaba atado a una silla de madera frente a un escritorio. La luz de la lámpara iluminaba el centro de la habitación pero no las orillas.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y entraron dos hombres. Uno de ellos era el mismo que lo había noqueado en el callejón. Se sentó en silencio frente a él sin dejar de verlo con una sonrisa zorruna. El otro hombre permaneció de pie a un metro de distancia.

-Al fin despertaste. Parece que te golpeé bastante fuerte.

-Golpeas como niña –respondió Urahara.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me gusta la violencia. Hablemos un poco, ¿te parece?

Urahara permaneció en silencio sin dejar de observarlo. El otro hombre estaba oculto en las sombras y no podía verle bien el rostro, pero parecía bastante alto y fornido.

-Empecemos con tu nombre. ¿Quién eres?

-Sólo un ciudadano más de esta colorida ciudad.

-Según recuerdo dijiste que no eras sólo un civil. Además tenías un arma.

-¿Un arma? No me suena. No soy bueno con las armas, prefiero evitarlas si puedo.

-Escucha, será mejor que empieces a responder mis preguntas. Como te dije, no me gusta la violencia, pero al otro hombre que está en esta habitación, sí. Puedo decirte que se trata de un asesino profesional. Una verdadera bestia, aunque no es muy conversador.

-¿Se supone que es ahora cuando empiezo a temblar de miedo?

-Eso depende de ti.

-Deberías seguir el ejemplo de tu amigo-bestia y cerrar la boca. Me harté de escucharte.

-Bien, si no me dirás tu nombre entonces dime con quién te reuniste y por dónde se fueron tus amigos. Mandé un grupo de búsqueda pero no encontraron más que ratas.

-¿Es así? No sabía que tu ejército estaba instalado en las alcantarillas. Seguramente fue una reunión muy divertida.

-No eres ni la mitad de gracioso de lo que piensas –respondió Ichimaru.

-¿Terminamos? Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Sabía que no sería fácil sacarte información. Zommari, por favor.

El otro hombre se acercó a Urahara y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

-Tranquilo, no queremos noquearlo de nuevo. –lo reprendió.

Urahara escupió sangre en el piso.

-Dime quienes eran y por qué los llevaste a las alcantarillas.

Urahara no respondió y Zommari le dio otro golpe, esta vez en el estómago.

-Volveré más tarde, a ver si cambias de opinión y decides hablar –dijo Gin poniéndose de pie.

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta mientras escuchaba los golpes del otro lado. _Hablará tarde o temprano,_ pensó. _Por su bien, espero que sea pronto._

.

.

Mientras caminaban hacia la prisión, Orihime se acercó más a Grimmjow para que no la dejara atrás.

-Oye, ¿no sería mejor que yo también llevara un arma?

Grimmjow la volteó a ver y sonrió de lado. Se veía muy distinta con el uniforme y el cabello oculto bajo el gorro. Si no fuera por la bondad en sus ojos, fácilmente pasaría como un soldado.

-Claro, toma la que está en mi cinturón –respondió.

-¿En serio?

-No. Cierra la boca y camina.

Orihime hizo un puchero pero obedeció. Se puso nerviosa cuando vio a dos soldados parados en la entrada de la prisión montando guardia.

-No digas nada y quédate detrás de mí –le susurró Grimmjow antes de acercarse a ellos.

-Grimmjow, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Yylfordt.

-Creí que Aizen te había puesto a cargo de la doctora esa –dijo D-Roy.

-Está en el hospital y me aburrí. Vine a hacer guardia a la prisión.

-Pues aquí tampoco hay mucho qué hacer.

-Está bien, lo que sea menos estar cerca de los enfermos.

-De acuerdo –dijo Yylfordt-. Entonces te dejamos a cargo. Volveremos más tarde.

Le dieron las llaves a Grimmjow y se alejaron caminando sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Orihime. Grimmjow esperó hasta que Yylfordty D-Roy dieron vuelta en la calle antes de entrar.

-Quédate detrás –le advirtió.

Orihime asintió y lo siguió escaleras abajo. Las luces se encendieron con un parpadeo, dejando ver un largo corredor con celdas a los lados. Olía a tierra y humedad, sonrió internamente al recordar que había evitado que se llevaran a los soldados del hospital a un lugar como aquel. Sin duda las infecciones habrían hecho pedazos su carne.

Grimmjow se detuvo enfrente de la primera celda y pateó la reja para despertar a los ocupantes.

Ichigo abrió los ojos y esperó unos segundos antes de acostumbrarse a la luz. Frente a él estaba Grimmjow con esa expresión de odio infinito que lo caracterizaba. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando vio que alguien se asomaba detrás de él.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?

-Inoue –no podía creer que realmente estuviera ahí-. ¿Qué haces con él? ¿Te trajo prisionera?

-No, yo no…

Entonces reparó en que iba vestida exactamente igual que él y que traía su cabello recogido bajo un gorro.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así? –Preguntó alarmado.

-Quería verte, y esta era la única forma.

-¿Dónde están Yuzu y Karin?

-Ellas están con…-se detuvo, no quería decirlo enfrente de Grimmjow-, están bien.

-Ya veo –advirtió su vacilación y decidió no insistir.

-¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó Orihime acercándose a la celda.

Grimmjow dio un paso adelante pero no la detuvo.

-Podría ser peor –tomó sus manos entre las suyas, estaban muy frías.

-Capitán, tal vez la enviaron por Rukia –dijo Byakuya.

-¡Cierto! Inoue, ¿vas a atender a Rukia?

-¿Qué le pasa a Kuchiki-san?

-Ella…bueno, le dispararon en la pierna y ha perdido mucha sangre. Controlamos la hemorragia pero no tenemos los medios para sacar la bala y curarla.

Orihime se acercó más a la celda y vio a Rukia acostada en el catre con un torniquete en su pierna, estaba inconsciente.

-Lo siento mucho, Kurosaki-kun, no tenía idea. Vendré enseguida para atenderla…sólo…

-Oye –la interrumpió Grimmjow y la jaló del brazo-, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Me pediste que te trajera para verlo, no para atender a toda la puta prisión.

-Quítale las manos de encima –exclamó Kurosaki jalando a Grimmjow por la chaqueta hacia él. Aunque era varios centímetros más alto, eso no lo intimidó.

Grimmjow se zafó de su agarre y bufó.

-Tch, si me vuelves a tocar te cortaré las manos. Me importa un carajo quién seas.

-Grimmjow, basta ya –replicó Orihime. No quería que pelearan en ese momento. Sólo podía pensar en ayudar a Rukia.

-Inoue, ¿puedo pedirte un último favor? –le pidió Kurosaki.

-Lo que sea –respondió.

Ichigo la jaló para hablarle al oído.

-Necesito que busques a Urahara y le digas que tenga listo todo para mañana al anochecer. Sabes dónde encontrarlo, ¿cierto?

Orihime asintió.

-No puedes decirle a nadie, cuento contigo. Ten mucho cuidado y mantente alejada de él, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió nuevamente y acarició su rostro entre los barrotes. Ichigo cerró los ojos y tomó su mano.

-Te amo –dijo.

-Yo también.

Grimmjow jaló nuevamente a Orihime y se la llevó escaleras arriba. Vio que el rostro de Kurosaki estaba lleno de preocupación e impotencia. Recibió una fulminante mirada de advertencia antes de apagar las luces y dirigirse a la salida.

-Tenemos que volver, Kuchiki-san está…

Grimmjow dio un golpe contra la pared justo al lado de la cabeza de Orihime.

-¡Por supuesto, princesa! Estoy a su disposición. ¿Se le ofrece algo más? ¿Fue satisfactoria su visita? –gritó.

Orihime se pegó lo más que pudo contra la pared mientras recibía los gritos enfurecidos de Grimmjow, incluso esperaba un golpe, pero no llegó.

-Lo lamento –dijo.

-Eres una idiota. Parece que no entiendes la situación. Te metí de contrabando a la prisión para que hablaras con tu amado Kurosaki. Estoy arriesgando el cuello por ti y lo único que haces es exigir más. ¿Tienes idea de lo que te hará Aizen si te descubre? Lo que pasó conmigo parecerá un día de campo en comparación.

Orihime empezó a llorar, no sabía qué decirle. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al pedirle algo tan complicado pero el deseo de salvar a Rukia la había cegado por un momento. Sacudió la cabeza y lo enfrentó con la mirada.

-Tienes razón. No tengo derecho a pedirte algo como eso. Gracias por traerme, me voy a casa.

Grimmjow no la detuvo y la dejó regresar. Se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada y se pasó la mano por el pelo en señal de frustración.

De algún modo, se sentía mal por haberle gritado, después de todo era normal querer ayudar a tus amigos cuando están heridos, pero su comportamiento tan bondadoso lo sacaba de sus casillas. Grimmjow trató de convencerse de que esa había sido la razón de su enojo y no el hecho de que ella le pertenecía a Kurosaki.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Hasta pronto! Besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos! Regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Mil gracias por sus reviews :D Me hacen muy feliz. Me alegra que les guste mi historia, aunque presiento que el final está cerca :c Sin embargo, seguiré publicando historias similares, ya tengo una parte de un fic Grimmruki y otro Ginruki, para los que amen a la bella Rukia. Una disculpa si no he actualizado el de La Pantera, estoy en un bloqueo mental y no he terminado de escribir el segundo capítulo. Lo subiré tan pronto lo termine, sólo pido un poco de paciencia jaja. Nos leemos pronto. ¡Saludos y besos!**

 **Guerra en Karakura**

 **Capítulo siete: Favores.**

Ulquiorra llegó a la prisión. Estaba buscando a Grimmjow y lo vio sentado en las escaleras. No tenía idea de por qué estaba ahí si se suponía que debía estar a cargo de Orihime.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Grimmjow levantó la vista y vio a Ulquiorra parado frente a él.

-Vine a hacer guardia, me aburrí en el hospital.

-Nunca te han gustado los trabajos de vigilancia, me sorprende que te hayas ofrecido como voluntario.

-¿Estás sordo? Dije que me aburrí.

-No debes dejar tu puesto –lo reprendió-. Son órdenes del Capitán Aizen.

-Ya lo sé. Ya me iba, pero no puedo regresar si no hay nadie más para cuidar.

-¿Sabes algo de Tesla? No lo he visto en todo el día y se supone que debería estar vigilando a las hermanas de Kurosaki.

-¿Acaso parezco un maldito módulo de información? No sé y no me importa un carajo dónde se metió esa sabandija. Déjame en paz.

Ulquiorra lo miró en silencio y se retiró por donde había venido. A veces era imposible hablar con Grimmjow.

Yylfordty D-Roy regresaron unos minutos después. Grimmjow les entregó las llaves y se fue sin decirles una sola palabra.

Se dirigió a casa de Orihime, tal vez no era buena idea ir en ese momento, pero tenían un trato pendiente.

.

.

Yoruichi y Renji entraron a la tienda de Kuukaku. Estaba llena de polvo y bastante desordenada. Había cajas por todos lados y la poca luz que entraba del exterior no iluminaba mucho. Se acercaron al mostrador y vieron a una mujer dormida en el piso sobre un montón de almohadas y cobijas.

-¿Es ella?

-Eso creo.

-Parece un vago –dijo Renji con una mueca de confusión-. ¿Crees que sea buena idea despertarla?

Yoruichi se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló junto a ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía un cuchillo pegado al cuello.

-¿Qué carajo quieren? –exclamó la mujer.

Yoruichi levantó las manos para que viera que no planeaba hacerle nada. Renji se había llevado la mano al arma en un acto reflejo.

-Urahara nos mandó contigo –dijo Yoruichi.

-Tch, ese maldito. Me hace un favor y me cobra dos.

-Conozco el sentimiento.

-Veo que son soldados de Kurosaki. Aizen ha registrado toda la ciudad, podría apostar a que son infiltrados.

-Acertaste.

-No respondieron mi pregunta.

-Queremos entrar en la prisión –dijo Renji.

-¿Eso es todo? Ve y roba un banco. Boleto directo por diez años, como mínimo.

Yoruichi paseó la mirada por la tienda.

-No parece que haya muchos clientes.

-La gente está demasiado asustada como para salir.

-Y sabes perfectamente quién es el culpable de todo esto.

-No me malinterpretes. No estoy culpando a nadie. Ha estado así desde que la guerra empezó.

-¿Entonces no estás de nuestro lado?

-Después de lo de hoy, no creo que haya ningún lado. Es lo interesante de las guerras. Siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que llegue a patear traseros. Sería una molestia cambiar de lado tantas veces.

-Esperaba algo de patriotismo, después de todo eres ciudadana de Karakura.

-No recuerdo haber dicho eso.

-Como sea, lamento haberte molestado. Ya nos vamos –respondió Yoruichi.

-¿Nos vamos? ¿Así sin más? –Preguntó Renji sorprendido.

-A no ser que quieras quedarte.

Yoruichi se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a la salida. Renji aún no se había movido. Kuukaku guardó el cuchillo y se puso de pie. Tenía una prótesis en donde debería estar su brazo derecho.

-¿Qué necesitan? –Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Nos vas a ayudar?

Kuukaku lo pensó un momento.

-Lo añadiré a la cuenta de Urahara. Todo el que lo conoce sabe que es mejor que te deba uno o dos favores. Síganme.

Detrás del mostrador había una cortina de cuentas. Kuukaku tomó dos linternas y le entregó una a Renji. La siguieron al interior y llegaron a un cuarto con un catre y una mesa únicamente. El humo del incienso que colgaba de las cuencas del techo los envolvió mientras pasaron de largo hasta unas escaleras. Bajaron en fila y llegaron a una puerta de metal.

Kuukaku sacó una llave de sus ropas y la introdujo en la cerradura. La movió arriba y abajo varias veces hasta que cedió.

-No se ha usado en años –dijo a modo de disculpa.

Adentro estaba completamente oscuro.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –Preguntó Renji.

-La ciudad está conectada por túneles subterráneos. Son algo así como el sistema de alcantarillas, pero sólo llegan a ciertos lugares. La estación de policía, la prisión, el auditorio municipal, mi tienda y el laboratorio de Urahara.

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto? Parece algo grande –exclamó Yoruichi.

-Sólo un reducido círculo de confianza. Urahara lo diseñó como un proyecto secreto. Pero esa es historia para otro momento. Adentro es un laberinto, así que yo los guiaré.

Los tres entraron y Kuukaku cerró la puerta tras ella.

.

.

Urahara estaba tirado en el piso y su cabeza descansaba sobre un charco de sangre proveniente de su nariz y su frente. Tenía una cortada cerca del ojo y el labio completamente hecho pedazos.

Zommari lo levantó aún atado a la silla y lo dejó nuevamente frente al escritorio antes de darle un puñetazo en el estómago.

La puerta de abrió nuevamente y entró Gin con una caja en los brazos.

-¿Estás despierto?

Urahara no respondió. Respiraba pesadamente, tenía algunas costillas rotas y demasiada sangre chorreando de su nariz y su boca.

-Creí haberte dicho que no lo noquearas –le dijo a Zommari-. Puedes retirarte, yo me encargo a partir de aquí.

Zommari asintió en silencio y se retiró. Gin dejó la caja en la mesa y se acercó a Urahara, le levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-Bien, bien. Estás consciente. Ya que no quisiste responder mis preguntas, me tomé la libertad de revisar los archivos del Capitán Kurosaki. Como sabes, cada central tiene expedientes de los soldados y trabajadores. Ya te imaginarás mi sorpresa al descubrir que no estabas en la nómina.

-No soy un soldado –repuso Urahara tras escupir más sangre.

-Encontré otra carpeta que me llamó mucho la atención –continuó sin prestarle mucha atención-. Estaba en la clasificación X, por lo que supuse que era algo ultra secreto. Un proyecto. Y tu foto aparece en la primera página, ¿no es grandioso? Urahara Kisuke.

Urahara trató de enfocar su mirada. Veía distorsionado gracias a la hemorragia que le había causado Zommari en el ojo izquierdo y la hinchazón. Siempre había pensado que era un error que Kurosaki guardara una copia de proyectos como aquel. Estaban más seguros en su laboratorio.

-Así pues, investigué más sobre ti. Debo decir que estoy decepcionado, me mentiste. Sí eres un soldado. Bueno, lo que eres no se le puede llamar soldado, ya que te retiraste apenas un año después de entrar a la infantería. Ahora entiendo por qué es tan difícil hacerte hablar aun bajo tortura.

Gin se sentó en la orilla de la mesa y observó detenidamente a Urahara. Su camisa estaba empapada y de su rostro únicamente se distinguía su ojo derecho entre todo aquel lío de sangre y carne hecha jirones.

-Como sea, los militares están entrenados para esto y más. No obtendré una sola palabra de ti por la fuerza. Es por eso que puedes estar seguro que no recibirás más golpes esta noche. ¿No es grandioso? Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes, nos podríamos haber ahorrado todo esto –dijo señalándolo de arriba abajo.

Urahara meditó un momento sobre si aquello significaba que lo dejarían ir. Dada la situación, no creía que eso fuera a suceder, pero tenía un poco de esperanza.

-Por supuesto, no podemos dejar que te marches –continuó Gin adivinándole el pensamiento-. Todavía quiero saber más sobre ese proyecto. No había mucha información en el expediente.

-No sé nada de ningún proyecto.

-Vamos, no más mentiras por hoy.

Se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo a medio camino.

-Realmente deberían tener más cuidado sobre la información que manejan en los archivos. Cualquiera podría investigar un poco y descubrir todo tipo de cosas. Por ejemplo, que la hija de tu hermano fallecido está bajo tu cuidado.

Urahara lo miró aturdido mientras trataba de no perder la conciencia. Gin se asomó al pasillo.

-Tráiganla –ordenó.

.

.

Grimmjow entró a la casa de Orihime. No estaba ni en la cocina ni en la sala. Subió a la habitación y la encontró dormida en su cama. Había rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. Pensó que se despertaría cuando escuchara la puerta pero no fue así. La observó  
en silencio durante unos minutos.

Se había quitado el uniforme y estaba vestida únicamente con una playera gris que le quedaba bastante grande y le cubría hasta los muslos. Su cabello se esparcía por la almohada y la cama desordenadamente.

En la mesita de noche había una lámpara y un retrato de ella y Kurosaki abrazados. Usaban ropa de esquiar y en el fondo se podían ver las montañas cubiertas de nieve. Le llamó la atención la sonrisa de Orihime. Nunca la había visto con esa expresión. Puso el cuadro boca abajo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para observarla mejor.

Orihime respiraba suavemente y su pecho se elevaba con cada inhalación. Siguió la curva de sus piernas hasta llegar a su pequeña cintura y de ahí hasta su blanco cuello. Todavía tenía un rastro en la nariz del golpe que le había dado en el campamento.

Grimmjow se quitó las botas y se acostó a su lado. Se acercó más y el olor a frambuesas de su cabello inundó sus fosas nasales. Pasó el brazo izquierdo por encima de ella y se acurrucó a su espalda.

Orihime abrió los ojos al sentir el brazo que la rodeaba. Sabía de quién se trataba, pero aun así se giró en la cama y quedó frente a él.

-Grimmjow –susurró.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Afianzó el agarre en la cintura de Orihime y recargó la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

Orihime no deshizo el abrazo. Aspiró lentamente el aroma de Grimmjow y acarició su espalda. Se sentía bien. Segura. Su actitud era completamente distinta a la de hace rato. Más noble y cuidadosa.

-En verdad lamento haberte pedido que me llevaras –comenzó-. Tenías razón, soy una idiota. A pesar de la situación en la que estabas, yo sólo podía pensar en ayudar a Kuchiki-san. Siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo, ¿sabes? Es muy hermosa, inteligente y valiente. Por eso está al lado de Kurosaki-kun. La aprecia mucho y haría lo que fuera por ayudarla.

Grimmjow la escuchó en silencio.

-Voy a regresar. No te pido que vengas conmigo. Si nos descubren, sólo te causaría problemas. Es mejor que vaya yo sola.

-No puedes hacerlo –dijo Grimmjow.

-Al menos quiero intentarlo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Orihime suspiró.

-Conozco a Kurosaki-kun desde que éramos niños. Cuando me dijo que entraría a la milicia me alegré mucho por él. Es la clase de persona que le gusta ayudar e incluso arriesgar su vida por los demás. Por un tiempo, pensé en entrar también a la armada, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Soy muy torpe y débil. No soy la clase de gente que necesitan ahí.

-La bofetada que me diste no estuvo nada mal –opinó Grimmjow.

Orihime sonrió. Se limpió las lágrimas que habían empezado a correr de sus ojos.

-Al principio estaba celosa de Kuchiki-san. Ella es muy fuerte y hábil. Encajó a la perfección. Yo no quería quedarme atrás y por eso entré a la escuela de medicina. Así al menos ayudaría a las personas de otra manera. Todo estaría bien siempre y cuando estuviera al lado de Kurosaki-kun. Pero todo lo sucedido me sobrepasa. Hay tantos heridos cada día, soldados que mueren al proteger la ciudad. Si tan sólo me esforzara más y dejara de perder el tiempo en caprichos tontos y egoístas, podría salvar a más gente…

Grimmjow la agarró por los hombros y la vio directamente a los ojos. Orihime agachó la mirada.

-Lo siento. No sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto. Debes pensar que soy muy molesta.

Grimmjow la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un corto beso.

-Tus capacidades son distintas a las de la tal Kuchiki, pero no quiere decir que tu trabajo valga menos. Que no te afecte. El ejército poco funciona sin el cuerpo médico –Orihime asintió-. Además, creo que eres más hermosa. Si Kurosaki no lo ve, es un imbécil.

Orihime se enderezó en la cama.

-Grimmjow, ¿me hiciste un cumplido? –sonrió.

-Cierra la boca.

Desvió la mirada y Orihime pudo ver un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y Grimmjow la tumbó en la cama para ponerse sobre ella.

Sus manos estaban al lado de su cabeza. Se abalanzó sobre sus labios sin pensarlo dos veces. Con una mano acarició su pierna derecha y fue subiendo lentamente. Entonces se detuvo y se separó unos centímetros. Probablemente no quería hacerlo en ese momento. Pensó un momento en dejarla sola y volver más tarde, pero su necesidad pudo más. Finalmente se deshizo de su uniforme y quedó en ropa interior. Se puso nuevamente sobre Orihime y la besó. El contacto era cálido e insistente. Su lengua danzaba con la de Orihime mientras le subía la playera y acariciaba su suave piel de porcelana con sus dedos. Interrumpió el beso para quitarle la playera, dejándola únicamente en bragas y sostén.

Llevó una mano a su espalda para tratar de quitárselo pero el broche no cedía.

-Con un carajo, ¿de qué está hecho esto? Es más fácil desactivar una bomba.

Orihime llevó sus manos a su espalda para desabrocharlo pero Grimmjow la detuvo y puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza. De un tirón rompió la tela del sostén y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Orihime lo miró sorprendida. Sólo esperaba que no se le ocurriera rasgar toda su ropa por la desesperación.

Grimmjow bajó a sus pechos para jugar un poco con sus pezones. Orihime arqueó la espalda para darle mayor acceso; estaba sonrojada y tenía los ojos cerrados. Grimmjow puso una mano en su mejilla.

-Abre los ojos. Quiero ver tu expresión.

Orihime obedeció. Sus ojos se encontraron con esas cuentas azules que parecían atraerla hasta un peligroso abismo. Se sentía hermosa y deseada. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Grimmjow, no sintió la necesidad de escapar de él.

Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho en la tarde. Estaba con ella sólo por ser la opción más viable. Se sintió como una tonta. Ella quería quedarse a su lado, aunque fuera sólo un momento, aunque fuera sólo sexo, aunque después pasara de ella como si nada. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y Grimmjow la apartó con un dedo.

-Deja de llorar.

-Lo siento, es sólo que… sé que no podemos ser amigos, tú mismo lo dijiste, pero me gustaría al menos intentarlo. No debería pedirte algo como eso, por favor no te enfades…

Fue interrumpida por los labios de Grimmjow. No quería escuchar una sola palabra más sobre lo que había dicho en la tarde. Se sentía como un idiota, no debería haberle dicho esas cosas, pero fueron su forma de alejarla para protegerse a sí mismo. Su manera de hacer caso omiso a lo que había empezado a sentir al estar con Orihime.

Le dio una mordida en el labio inferior, haciendo que Orihime dejara escapar un gemido. Grimmjow se apretó más a su cuerpo hasta sentir sus grandes senos contra su pecho. Sus curvas lo volvían loco, quería tocarla hasta deshacerla y penetrarla duramente hasta hacerla desfallecer. Siguió la línea de su clavícula con un dedo para luego darle un pequeño mordisco que la hizo temblar y arañar su espalda.

Se dio cuenta de que Orihime trataba de ser silenciosa. La tomó de las muñecas con una mano y las puso encima de su cabeza. Con la otra mano acarició su abdomen hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas y luego seguir por la parte interna de sus muslos.

-No te reprimas, princesa. Quiero escucharte.

Su mirada recorría todo su cuerpo con lujuria tratando de grabarse en la mente cada detalle, cada lunar, cada pliegue que sus ojos captaban. Su erección palpitaba dentro de sus bóxers dolorosamente. Tenía que tomarla ya mismo.

Liberó sus muñecas y se quitó el resto de la ropa para posicionarse en medio de sus piernas. Le quitó de un tirón las bragas, que fueron a parar al mismo lugar que su sostén. Acercó su erección a su entrada, que ya estaba húmeda por recibirlo. Se abalanzó nuevamente sobre su boca y puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas, dispuesto a abrirse paso dentro de ella y escucharla gemir, pero entonces se detuvo.

-¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Bien. Pero antes tienes que hacerme un favor.

.

.

Starrk entró al despacho de Aizen.

-Espero que me traiga buenas noticias, Sargento –habló Aizen sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

-El Teniente Ichimaru ya está interrogando a Kisuke Urahara. Tendrá las respuestas pronto.

-Bien, ¿qué hay de los hombres de Kurosaki?

-Lo lamento, Capitán, aún no los hemos encontrado.

-Pues sigan buscando –sentenció.

-Sí, señor. Hay otra cosa. El resto de nuestro ejército fue atacado en el campamento. Robaron los tanques restantes y las armas. Todos están muertos. Creemos que se trata de ellos.

Aizen levantó la vista y vio a Starrk parado frente a él con las manos atrás y la mirada fija en él. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana.

-Así que sí planeaba una emboscada. No deja de sorprenderme –susurró para sí mismo.

-¿Capitán?

-Nada. Quiero a cada hombre que tengamos disponible formado en el pelotón para salir a buscar a esos desgraciados. Si encuentran al Sargento Ishida, tráiganlo vivo. El resto no me importa. En este punto ya no me sirve tener rehenes.

-Sí, señor.

-Una cosa más, Sargento. Si no me trae resultados, mejor no se moleste en volver. De lo contrario, le volaré los sesos y se los daré de comer a los perros. No voy a lidiar con hombres que no puedan acatar una simple orden.

Starrk tragó saliva y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

-Sí, señor –salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Aizen sonrió de lado mientras volvía a llenar el vaso con whisky que había encontrado en el despacho de Ichigo y saboreaba el dulce sabor de la victoria.

 **Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry por la tardanza e.e Nuevo capítulo, y al igual que Bleach, cada vez más cerca del final –llora desconsoladamente-. Gracias a Frostled y Mitch0983 por sus comentarios xD los amo por siempre. Espero que lo disfruten, dejen sus reviews. ¡Mil besos!**

 **Guerra en Karakura**

 **Capítulo ocho: A la espera de nuevos sucesos.**

Gin abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que entrara Zommari seguido de una pequeña niña de cabello y ojos negros. La sentó a la mesa enfrente de Urahara y ató sus manos y pies a la silla. Acto seguido se retiró.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Gin- ¿No dirás nada?

Urahara permaneció en silencio.

-Seguramente no puedes ni siquiera distinguir la forma de la niña, pero eso no es ningún problema, ¿o sí? Sabes perfectamente de quién se trata. La pequeña Ururu.

Ururu estaba llorando mientras forcejeaba para soltarse del amarre. Estaba muy asustada y no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Tío Urahara? –Preguntó tímidamente- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué estás cubierto de sangre?

-Lo que sucede, Ururu-chan, es que tu querido tío es un tipo duro. Se niega a responder mis preguntas. Tal vez tú puedas hacerlo entrar en razón.

Gin se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Déjala ir –susurró Urahara-. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-No puedo hacerlo. Has agotado mis recursos y no me dejas otra opción. Te diré lo que haremos.

Gin abrió la caja que había dejado en la mesa y extrajo un cuchillo. Jugó un poco con él entre sus manos y regresó con Ururu.

-Vas a responder lo que te pregunte, con la verdad, o tu sobrina tendrá un nuevo rostro al final del día. ¿Entendiste?

-Bien, te diré lo que quieras, pero sólo si la dejas ir.

Gin le hizo un corte en la mejilla a Ururu, que chilló de dolor mientras la sangre resbalaba lentamente.

-Creo que no me entendiste. No dije nada de dejarla ir. Empecemos de nuevo, ¿quieres? Sólo estaba calentando. ¿Qué es este Proyecto?

Urahara sabía que en este punto ya no le servía seguir mintiendo, pero tampoco podía traicionar a sus compañeros y al Capitán. Si ganaba algo de tiempo, tal vez Yoruichi e Ishida idearan algún plan para sacarlos a todos. Pero todavía estaba Ururu de por medio. Tenía que salvarla.

-¿No hay respuesta? –Gin le hizo otro corte cerca del ojo.

Urahara escuchaba el llanto de Ururu y sentía algo en su interior retorciéndose. Gin suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Realmente no me gusta hacer esto. Usar la violencia para conseguir lo que quiero. Si tan sólo ustedes me lo pusieran más fácil…

-El Capitán Kurosaki ideó este proyecto como último recurso. Queríamos modificar algunos tanques para que las armas tuvieran más alcance y el calibre fuera mayor.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Modificar armas es "súper secreto"? No te creo una sola palabra -Gin cortó una vez más la mejilla de Ururu.

-¡No la toques! Estoy respondiendo tus preguntas –exclamó Urahara.

-Las personas como tú son realmente muy astutas. Tengo algo de envidia. Supongo que para todo este proceso de modificar armas o lo que sea…tienes un laboratorio, ¿no es así? Lo curioso es que no encontramos nada en tu casa ni en la base. No tenemos idea de dónde está ubicado este laboratorio.

Urahara lo fulminó con la mirada. Por supuesto que había un laboratorio y por supuesto que no diría una sola palabra acerca de su verdadera localización.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?

-No está en la ciudad.

-Creí haberte dicho que no más mentiras.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad. No hay forma en que pudiéramos hacer algo como eso cerca de los civiles.

-Supongo que tienes razón –Gin dudó un momento.

-Ya te dije lo que querías, ahora déjala ir.

-Lamentablemente no puedo comprobar que lo que hayas dicho sea verdad. Tomará algo de tiempo buscar este laboratorio. Agilizaría mucho las cosas si me dijeras la localización exacta. Ya sabes, mientras más rápido obtenga lo que quiero, más rápido podrá volver a casa Ururu-chan. Incluso haré que alguien atienda sus heridas.

-Si van por la entrada sur de la ciudad, aproximadamente ocho kilómetros más adelante hay una bifurcación. Toma el camino de la izquierda y sigue por otros tres kilómetros. Hay una casa abandonada, el laboratorio está ahí.

-¿Una casa abandonada? –Gin afianzó el agarre del cuchillo.

-El laboratorio es subterráneo, imbécil –se apresuró a añadir.

-Me alegra que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo –Gin sonrió altaneramente-. Bien, mandaré un escuadrón de búsqueda para corroborar la información. Pero será en la mañana, dada la hora y la distancia. Pónganse cómodos, seguro que hace frío por la noche.

Gin se llevó la caja y salió de la habitación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Me duele mucho –gimió Ururu.

-Todo esto es mi culpa. Saldremos de aquí pronto, lo prometo.

.

.

-¿Qué clase de favor? –siseó Orihime.

-Quiero que te olvides de Kurosaki por completo.

Orihime abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es más que obvio que Aizen ganó la guerra. El destino de Kurosaki es incierto, pero sólo hay dos opciones viables. Quedarse el resto de su vida en prisión, o morir. Para bien o para mal, tú eres un civil y tus servicios son requeridos en el hospital. Nadie te va a molestar y puedes seguir tranquilamente con tu vida. Por otro lado, si decides quedarte con Kurosaki, correrás la misma suerte que él.

Orihime lo pensó un momento. Grimmjow tenía razón, eso sin duda, pero no podía imaginarse su vida sin Kurosaki, Rukia o los demás en ella. Era algo impensable. Además, todavía no estaba decidida la victoria de Aizen. Kurosaki tenía un as bajo la manga, y estaba cerca de usarlo. Simplemente tenía que acomodar su juego y esperar un poco más.

Grimmjow se dio cuenta de que Orihime estaba en un dilema. Decidió no presionarla y darle un poco de tiempo para que pensara bien las cosas.

-No tienes que responder ahora. De todas formas Kurosaki no irá a ningún lado.

Orihime asintió.

Grimmjow entró de golpe en ella sin esperar más. Estaba tan estrecha como la primera vez y eso hizo que aumentara la velocidad de sus embestidas. Recibía rasguños en la espalda por el placer que le estaba proporcionando. Escuchaba los gemidos y la respiración acelerada de Orihime.

Se aferró más a sus caderas para ejercer presión en su cuerpo. Sentía su miembro ser apretado por sus paredes. La besó con pasión, tratando de obtener un poco de alivio. Mordió su labio inferior y metió su lengua con insistencia.

Orihime sintió la mano de Grimmjow colarse en su abertura y pellizcar su clítoris. Gimió contra su boca y arqueó la espalda por el contacto. Sus pechos se movían arriba y abajo con cada estocada. Puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y eso hizo que se enterrara más profundo en ella. Lo sentía enorme en su interior. Estaba cerca de acabar, y apenas habían empezado. Tomó a Grimmjow del cabello y lo acercó más a su boca. Se desconocía completamente. Nunca antes habría actuado como lo estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera sabía si era buena besando o no, pero estaba segura de que eso no importaba en ese momento.

Sólo necesitaba sentir algo, lo que fuera.

Grimmjow la tomó con sus fuertes brazos y la enderezó en la cama para ponerla a horcajadas sobre él. Se recargó hacia atrás con un brazo y llevó el otro a la espalda de Orihime para sostenerla. Su cabello cayó sobre sus hombros y su rostro, enmarcando sus sonrosadas mejillas. Sin duda era hermosa. Sintió celos de Kurosaki.

Orihime lo miraba fijamente a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra. Se aferró a sus hombros mientras subía y bajaba a un ritmo constante. Grimmjow besó su cuello y succionó, dejándole una marca cerca de la clavícula. Esperaba que Kurosaki la viera y se diera cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para reclamarla.

Sintió su erección ser apretada frenéticamente mientras Orihime gemía en voz alta y se derrumbaba en sus brazos. Grimmjow dio algunas estocadas más antes de terminar dentro de ella. Esperó a que su respiración se relajara antes de salir y tumbarse en la cama a su lado.

Orihime se levantó de la cama y se dio una ducha rápida. Cuando salió del baño, Grimmjow seguía acostado.

-Tengo que volver al hospital. ¿Crees que puedas hacerme entrar de nuevo en la prisión? De verdad quiero ayudar a Kuchiki-san. Es el último favor, te lo prometo.

Grimmjow la observó mientras se vestía. Su cabello caía mojado por su blanca espalda mientras iba de un lugar a otro recogiendo su ropa.

Asintió simplemente y se levantó también.

-Muchas gracias –Orihime le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa.

.

.

Cuando Ichigo despertó vio al lado de la reja una pequeña bolsa negra. Se acercó cauteloso y la tomó. No había nadie en el pasillo. Abrió la bolsa y se sorprendió al ver el contenido. Dentro había vendas, alcohol y equipo de sutura. Se preguntó si sería una trampa, pero desechó la idea. Si Aizen o alguien más quisiera lastimar a Rukia no tendrían ningún problema en hacerlo directamente. Además, se había quedado sin opciones y no podía darse el lujo de rechazar algo así.

Despertó a Byakuya y le dijo que hiciera lo posible por curar a Rukia. Seguía inconsciente y se apresuró a sacar la bala y suturar la herida. Si todo iba bien, despertaría pronto.

-¿Quién cree que haya dejado la bolsa? –preguntó Byakuya sentándose al lado de Ichigo mientras limpiaba sus manos con un poco de alcohol.

-Seguramente fue Inoue. A nadie más le importa si Rukia vive o muere.

-Bueno, quien haya sido, probablemente le salvó la vida. No habría resistido mucho tiempo más si se infectaba la herida o perdía más sangre.

-Maldición, tenemos que salir de aquí. No he tenido noticias de Ishida o de Urahara. ¿Crees que estén bien?

-Es difícil saberlo, pero confío en sus capacidades. No se arriesgarían a hacer algo tonto si supieran que no tienen posibilidades.

-Me alegra que estés aquí –de inmediato Ichigo trató de corregir lo que dijo al ver la cara de Byakuya-. Me refiero a que…a pesar de todo, te mantienes impasible. Yo estoy a punto de perder la cabeza.

-Años de práctica, Capitán. Cuando su padre estaba al mando, tuvimos muchas situaciones similares. Y siempre se las arreglaba para sacarnos de apuros.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro y se levantó para revisar de nuevo el vendaje de Rukia. De pronto escucharon pasos acercarse por el pasillo. Ichigo se acercó a la reja.

-Yoruichi, Renji –susurró con sorpresa.

-Capitán, me alegra verlo entero –exclamó Renji.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo. ¿Qué está pasando, Kurosaki?

-¡Kuukaku! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Al parecer tus subordinados tienen agallas. Yo sólo me uní por diversión –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a sacarlos de aquí, Capitán –añadió Renji.

-¿Dónde está Ishida?

-La misión fue un éxito por nuestra parte. Lamento que no haya salido todo de acuerdo al plan. Nos reuniremos nuevamente con él al atardecer.

-¿Has sabido algo de Urahara?

-Él fue el que nos guió con Kuukaku. Desde entonces no lo he visto –respondió Yoruichi.

-Necesito que le digas que se dé prisa con el proyecto. Reúnanse con él fuera de la ciudad. Que Ishida y los demás esperen afuera, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran. Saldremos a escondidas una vez que vayamos por Inoue y mis hermanas. Vengan antes del amanecer. La oscuridad nos ayudará a permanecer ocultos.

-Sí, señor.

-Retírense, alguien podría venir. Tengan cuidado.

Renji, Yoruichi y Kuukaku regresaron al cuarto de calderas y levantaron la trampilla del suelo por donde habían entrado.

.

.

Orihime llegó al hospital y entró por la puerta de urgencias. Nanao tenía todo controlado y no había nada pendiente por el momento. Si todo iba bien, sería una noche tranquila.

-Necesito que firme estos papeles –le dijo Hinamori al llegar a la central de enfermeras.

-¿Eso es todo? –Orihime leyó los documentos y firmó.

-Sí, gracias. Por cierto, hace un momento vino uno de esos soldados de Aizen. Quería verla y la está esperando en su oficina. No me dijo qué quería.

-De acuerdo, gracias, Hinamori-san.

Inoue se dirigió a su oficina. No tenía idea de quién podía ir a buscarla aparte de Grimmjow, y éste estaba en su casa. Abrió la puerta y había un hombre sentado con los pies encima de su escritorio.

-¿Mmm, disculpe? Soy la doctora Inoue. Hinamori-san me dijo que me estaba buscando. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

El hombre se levantó y la volteó a ver con una enorme sonrisa. Era Yammy.

Orihime retrocedió unos pasos hacia la puerta al ver el enorme tamaño del soldado y la peligrosa expresión en su rostro. Estaba segura de que no se trataba de una visita casual.

-Me hizo esperar mucho tiempo, doctora. ¿Estaba ocupada, acaso? ¿Chupando la polla de Grimmjow?

-¿Qué? E-Eso no…

-No tiene que mentir. Ya sé la verdad. Con un carajo, lo sé desde que estaba en el campamento. Gemía como una maldita puta cuando se la estaba follando. Creo que todos la escuchamos.

Orihime enrojeció hasta las orejas. Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que salir de ahí, de inmediato.

-Me parece bastante egoísta no compartir el botín. Estoy seguro que usted enmendará las cosas, ¿no es así?

-No sé de qué está hablando –respondió Orihime con voz temblorosa.

Yammy se acercó a ella y la jaló del brazo hacia el escritorio.

-Lo curioso es –continuó-, que no parece afectada por lo sucedido. Incluso caminó al lado de Grimmjow sin inmutarse siquiera. Lo que significa que la tiene muy bien amenazada, o es usted una zorra lamepollas masoquista.

-No voy a tolerar un insulto más. Suélteme y lárguese de mi oficina –Orihime estaba furiosa y eso le daba un poco de confianza al hablar.

Yammy soltó una carcajada y apretó más el brazo de Orihime. Tiró las cosas de su escritorio y con fuerza la levantó y la sentó en él. Se posisionó en medio de sus piernas y la tomó del cuello.

-Tienes una boca muy sucia –le escupió en el rostro cerca del ojo.

Coló una mano debajo de su falda y acarició sus piernas hacia arriba. Orihime trató de detenerlo pero su fuerza era superior. Estaba asustada.

-No…ah…no lo hagas…déjame ir –suplicó.

-Tu expresión es adorable. Quiero ver cómo te retuerces como el gusano que eres –Yammy lamió su cuello y vio la marca que Grimmjow le había dejado-. Veo que alguien ha marcado su territorio.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor! ¡Auxi…! –Yammy le dio un golpe en la cara que le sacó sangre del labio.

-Cierra la maldita boca.

Con una mano le bajó las bragas y con la otra se bajó el cierre del pantalón para sacar su enorme erección. La jaló de las piernas para acercarla a él y metió un dedo bruscamente en su entrada. Orihime gimió en respuesta al sentirse invadida.

-Lo supuse, no tienes muchas ganas de luchar.

Inoue se inclinó hacia Yammyy lo mordió en el hombro. Yammygritó de dolor y la mandó al suelo de un golpe. Orihime se acurrucó contra la pared y abrazó sus piernas.

-Esto lo pagarás caro. Iba a ser amable contigo, pero después de lo que hiciste te follaré tan duro que vas a escupir semen los próximos días.

La puerta de abrió de golpe.

-Eso sería lamentable –dijo Ulquiorra.

Yammy volteó con una mueca en el rostro y se acomodó el pantalón.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿No ves que me estoy divirtiendo?

-¿Golpear y violar a esa mujer es divertido para ti? Me das asco.

Yammy se acercó hasta Ulquiorra y lo miró retadoramente. Su cuerpo gigantesco hacía un enorme contraste con el de Ulquiorra, que era delgado y mucho más bajo que él.

-No tuviste ningún problema cuando se trataba de Grimmjow.

-Vuelve a tu puesto –exclamó Ulquiorra.

-Vete a joder a otro lado. No recibo órdenes de ti.

-Sigo siendo tu superior.

-Eres sólo el lamebotas de Aizen.

Ulquiorra sacó su arma y apuntó directamente al pecho de Yammy.

-Me pregunto quién lamentará tu muerte. No eres más que una hormiga.

-¿Vas a matar a un colega? ¿Y todo por esa zorra? ¿Dónde carajos está tu lealtad?

-No volveré a repetirlo. Regresa a tu puesto. Es una orden.

Yammy sopesó sus posibilidades. Pensó que no le convenía desobedecer una orden directa, no quería problemas con Aizen. Ya pensaría en algo después para concluir lo que había empezado.

-Tch, qué molesto –empujó a Ulquiorra de camino a la puerta y salió dando un portazo.

-¿Estás bien? –Ulquiorra se acercó a Orihime y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Sí. Gracias por ayudarme.

-No lo hice por ti. Es sólo que me molestan ese tipo de situaciones.

Orihime asintió en silencio y se acomodó la ropa. Ulquiorra le tendió un trapo.

-Límpiate el rostro. Te ves lamentable.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba? –Preguntó Orihime.

-Yammyes un imbécil. Planea en voz alta. Después de escucharlo hablar con los demás no fue difícil adivinar a dónde se dirigía.

-Si hubieras llegado después…no sé lo que habría pasado.

-Ya lo escuchaste. Te iba a follar hasta que escupieras semen.

Orihime se estremeció por la crudeza de sus palabras. Se abrazó a sí misma. Ulquiorra la observó en silencio un momento.

-¿Dónde está Grimmjow? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-No lo sé –respondió Orihime.

-Si hiciera su trabajo nada de esto habría pasado.

Orihime asintió. Algo en Ulquiorra la hacía sentir incómoda y segura al mismo tiempo. Tal vez se debía a su forma de ser. Estaba agradecida, pero no podía bajar la guardia con él.

-Tengo que irme, ten cuidado. Yammyno es de los que dejan todo por la paz –se dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Orihime se acercó al escritorio y empezó a recoger sus cosas del piso. Tenía un portarretratos con una foto suya y de su hermano cuando eran niños. Tenía el cristal estrellado. Recogió los pedazos y los tiró a la basura. Unos minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta.

Orihime tomó rápidamente una pluma como arma y se puso de pie.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó temiendo que fuera Yammi.

-¿Esperas a alguien, princesa?

Se relajó al escuchar la voz de Grimmjow y fue a abrir la puerta. Grimmjow entró a la oficina y observó el desastre. Orihime tenía una cortada en el labio y sus cosas estaban regadas en el piso.

-¿Qué pasó? Vi a Ulquiorra cuando venía hacia acá.

-No es nada.

Grimmjow la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar su rostro para verla de frente.

-Y un carajo. Ese imbécil te golpeó. Le arrancaré la puta cabeza.

Orihime lo detuvo del brazo antes de que saliera hecho una fiera.

-Grimmjow, detente. Ulquiorra no me hizo nada. Lo prometo.

-Si te amenazó puedes decírmelo. No te pondrá una mano encima.

-Está bien, en serio. Fue lo detuvo.

-¿Detener qué? –Grimmjow estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ese juego de pregunta y respuesta. Orihime era una fortaleza cuando se trataba de abrirse a sí misma a los demás.

-Él…estaba molesto. Quiso abusar de mí y me golpeó cuando lo mordí en el hombro. Ulquiorra llegó a tiempo. No pasó nada más.

Grimmjow ya no estaba escuchando. La ira crecía en su interior y estaba seguro de que Yammypagaría caro lo que había hecho. Orihime se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Por favor, no hagas nada. Ya tenemos suficiente con tantos muertos y heridos por la guerra.

-¿Estás diciendo que lo deje salirse con la suya? Claramente necesita saber cuál es su puta posición. No va a ponerte un solo dedo encima y salir impune. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

-El que tiene que entender eres tú. No quiero más sangre derramada por mi culpa.

-No dejes que tu bondad se convierta en estupidez –exclamó Grimmjow.

Orihime sonrió amargamente. Terminó de recoger sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.

-Lo siento, todavía estoy aprendiendo.

Grimmjow sacudió la cabeza y la siguió.

-Eres imposible. Andando, terminemos con esto de una vez.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hasta pronto :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Después de mucho tiempo, hola de nuevo ;-; Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, todavía sigo viva xD El capítulo diez será el último. Espero que les guste, nos leemos pronto. Mitch0983, también consideré que fuera Grimmjow el que entrara y descubriera a Yammy, pero es que su carácter violento iba a hacer que le "arrancara la cabeza" xD por eso me pareció mejor que fuera Ulquiorra, sabe controlarse mejor y no tiene sentimientos por Hime. Grimmjow se metería en problemas si matara a un colega y pues no jaja. En fin, dejen un review para terminar de inspirarme con esta historia ;-; Besos, bye.**

 **Guerra en Karakura**

 **Capítulo nueve: Rescate.**

Yoruichi y Renji se reunieron con Ishida en las afueras de la ciudad. No habían encontrado a Urahara y no pudieron entretenerse en buscarlo. Ya lo encontrarían durante el ataque. Todo el pelotón se encontraba oculto en el bosque, por lo cual no pudieron ser encontrados por el ejército de Aizen. Después de ponerse al tanto sobre lo que había pasado, Ishida decidió que acatarían las órdenes de Kurosaki. La guerra estaba perdida, lo mejor sería ordenar la retirada. Le habían fallado a la ciudad, pero si Aizen se compadecía, trataría bien a su gente.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Sargento? –preguntó Hisagi.

-Tenemos la ventaja del pasaje secreto. Seguiremos utilizándolo para sacar al Capitán y los otros.

-¿Qué hay de los soldados que están en el hospital? No podemos dejarlos –intervino Renji.

-No podemos sacarlos del hospital en sus condiciones –respondió Ishida.

-Matsumoto está ahí dentro. Puede moverse perfectamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que no fue llevada a la prisión?

-Porque no estaba en las celdas –respondió Yoruichi.

-De acuerdo, sacaremos a los que podamos, pero tenemos que actuar rápido. Si llegan refuerzos…

-Lo haremos a tiempo –sentenció Hisagi.

Ishida formó un pequeño grupo para asaltar la prisión y otro para el hospital. Tenían sólo algunas horas antes de que amaneciera. El ataque tenía que hacerse de inmediato.

.

.

Orihime se había puesto nuevamente el uniforme. Tomó un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios con lo necesario y lo guardó en una bolsa. El guardia afuera de la prisión era Aaroniero. Grimmjow le dijo que Aizen lo había mandado a suturar a una prisionera y aunque dudó un poco, los dejó entrar.

-Date prisa. Si se da cuenta de que es mentira, la prisión será el menor de tus problemas.

Orihime asintió y se apresuró a llegar a la celda de Ichigo.

-Inoue –exclamó sorprendido.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿cómo está Kuchiki-san?

Ichigo vio que Orihime sacaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios y se arrodillaba frente a la celda.

-Ella está…bien…. ¿No fuiste tú quien dejó el botiquín hace un rato? –Preguntó confundido.

Orihime vio a Rukia recostada en la cama y la venda que cubría su pierna.

-Yo…yo no lo hice. Regresé al hospital y luego –se detuvo al recordar lo que habían hecho en su casa.

-¿Dónde están Yuzu y Karin? –preguntó Ichigo sin darse cuenta de la pausa que había hecho Orihime.

-Están con Tatsuki-chan. Pensé que sería mejor que se quedaran con ella en vez de estar solas en casa.

-Bien, me alegra que estén bien –suspiró aliviado.

Grimmjow llegó hasta ella y le dirigió una seca mirada a Ichigo.

-¿Estás con él todavía? Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada. Es un guardia de Aizen, es peligroso.

-Cierra la boca, Kurosaki. A mí tampoco me agrada ver tu rostro dos veces el mismo día.

-Él me ayudó a entrar. No es peligroso, lo prometo.

-Eres muy confiada. Por favor ten cuidado –había dicho lo último como si Grimmjow no estuviera presente.

Grimmjow bufó molesto y se recargó en la celda con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba a Orihime volver a guardar las cosas en el botiquín.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó.

-Al parecer ya atendieron las heridas de Kuchiki-san –sonrió.

-Cuando despertamos había un botiquín afuera de la celda. Pensé que tú lo habías dejado.

-Lo lamento, no fui yo.

-¿Entonces quién pudo haber sido? –exclamó una voz que se acercaba por el pasillo.

Era Gin, que caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa zorruna siendo escoltado por dos guardias.

Grimmjow se giró al escucharlo y Orihime se puso de pie y permaneció detrás de él.

-Arréstenlos –ordenó Gin.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, soldado. Estás bajo arresto por robar un uniforme, dárselo a un civil, meter a la doctora a la prisión sin autorización y dejar que curara a una prisionera cuando no fueron esas las órdenes del capitán Aizen. Además de mentir y decir que fueron mías. En cuanto a la doctora, bueno, los cargos son los mismos.

-Déjala fuera de esto. Todo fue mi idea.

-Ah, me temía que dijeras algo como eso. De todas formas no tiene permiso de estar aquí ni de curar a Rukia-chan. El capitán Aizen estará muy enojado con ella. Dudo mucho que la deje volver a sus labores. Tal vez le corte una mano por entrometida.

-¡Si le tocas un solo cabello te romperé el cuello! –Gritó Ichigo.

-Ah, capitán Kurosaki. Por poco olvido que estaba aquí. Lamento la molestia, me llevaré a estos dos de inmediato.

-Bastardo –Ichigo temblaba de furia mientras se agarraba fuertemente a los barrotes.

-Andando –dijo Gin caminando hacia la salida.

Los dos guardias sujetaron fuertemente a Orihime y Grimmjow y se los llevaron.

-¡Inoue!

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y todo quedó a oscuras.

.

.

El grupo A, que se iba a encargar de liberar a los de la prisión, iba encabezado por el sargento Ishida. Lo conformaban Yoruichi, Renji, Kensei y Shinji. Tomaron las armas que necesitaban y esperaron a que el otro grupo estuviera listo antes de ponerse en marcha. Sería una larga noche.

El grupo B estaba formado por Hisagi, sargento al mando, Ikkaku, Kenpachi y Chad. Decidieron dejarlos a ellos en el grupo de asalto al hospital por si tenían que cargar con algún soldado.

Cuando ya estaban todos reunidos, Ishida les ordenó al resto que permanecieran alerta por si algo salía mal. Si no habían vuelto para el amanecer, iban a formar un grupo de rescate y utilizar los tanques para atacar.

Era pasada la media noche. Los dos grupos se escabulleron por el bosque hasta la entrada de la ciudad. Tenían centinelas en las torres de vigilancia y dos soldados montaban guardia en la puerta. Todos fueron eliminados sigilosamente por el ejército de Ichigo y posteriormente se abrieron paso hasta el sistema de drenaje. Los cadáveres de los soldados que habían sido asesinados por Yoruichi y Renji permanecían ahí.

-Ahora veo por qué los llaman fuerzas especiales. Me cuesta trabajo creer que ustedes dos se hayan cargado a todos esos hombres –comentó Kensei sin perder el paso.

Ishida sonrió con orgullo. Incluso él estaba asombrado por el alto rendimiento de sus soldados.

Cuando llegaron a una bifurcación el grupo B se retiró rumbo al hospital. Una vez que concluyeran el trabajo se reunirían con el resto del pelotón en el bosque. No había necesidad de permanecer en la ciudad.

-Buena suerte, sargento –dijo Ishida mientras los veía alejarse por el túnel.

-La tienda de Kuukaku está por acá –Yoruichi se encargó de liderar el grupo esta vez.

Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie en la calle, todos entraron rápidamente a la tienda de Kuukaku y cerraron la puerta. Los esperaba recargada en el mostrador, pues ya le habían dicho el plan que iban a seguir. Los guió hasta el pasaje secreto y nuevamente los condujo hasta la prisión.

-¿Kuukaku-san? ¿Qué harás después de todo esto? ¿Piensas quedarte en la ciudad? –preguntó Ishida.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que escape con ustedes? No le tengo miedo a Aizen ni a su ejército, si a eso te refieres.

-No, yo no...no quise que sonara de esa forma...

-Tengo asuntos pendientes en Karakura. Si veo que las cosas no pintan bien para mí, puedo irme cuando yo quiera. Nadie va a detenerme.

Yoruichi pensó que Kuukaku era asombrosa. Era la clase de mujer temeraria que tenía un alto grado de valor y orgullo. Era capaz de muchas cosas. Se preguntó si tenía algún tipo de entrenamiento militar. Después de todo tenía una prótesis en el brazo, bien pudo haberlo perdido en batalla.

Por fin llegaron a la trampilla que conducía a las calderas. Uno a uno fueron ascendiendo y montando guardia para asaltar las celdas.

Ahí ni se encargó del soldado de afuera. Lo despojó de sus ropas y las intercambió con las suyas para vigilar la entrada hasta que hubieran evacuado a todos los soldados. Había tenido suerte de que no hubiera nadie que se percatara de lo que había ocurrido, porque si no se meterían en problemas.

Renji abrió todas las celdas en silencio y les ordenó a los soldados que se dirigieran al cuarto de calderas hasta que todos hubieran salido. Abrió la celda de Ichigo y dejó que saliera primero Byakuya con Rukia en brazos.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó preocupado.

-Mejor, pero tenemos que darnos prisa –respondió Byakuya.

Kurosaki salió después de ellos y jaló a Ishida del uniforme.

-No podemos irnos todavía, Gin tiene a Inoue.

-Maldición. ¿Sabe a dónde se la llevó?

-No, pero seguramente al cuarto de interrogatorio. ¿Ya evacuaron a mis hermanas?

-No, vinimos directo a la prisión.

-Ven conmigo. Iremos por Inoue. Haz que Yoruichi saque a mis hermanas junto con el grupo. Están en casa de Tatsuki Arisawa. Nos reuniremos con ellos afuera –ordenó.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Saben algo de Urahara? No he tenido noticias de él en todo el día. Esperaba que pusiera en marcha el Proyecto al anochecer, pero al parecer mis órdenes no le llegaron.

-Yoruichi y Renji no lo encontraron por ningún lado. No pudieron detenerse a buscarlo.

-Entiendo. Vamos entonces.

Ishida le ordenó a Yoruichi que sacara a Yuzu y Karin cuando regresaran al bosque y acompañó a Ichigo a rescatar a Orihime.

.

.

Hisagi, Kenpachi, Ikkaku y Chad se infiltraron en el hospital luego de aniquilar al guardia de la entrada del estacionamiento. Kenpachi le había cortado la garganta a Yammi sin hacer ningún esfuerzo y había ocultado su cuerpo en el contenedor de basura. Fue un milagro que cupiera a la perfección.

Todo el personal médico los miró extrañado sin decir una sola palabra. La doctora Unohana se acercó a Hisagi los condujo a la sala de urgencias.

-Sargento Shuuhei, ¿qué está pasando?

-Doctora Unohana, tenemos que llevarnos a los soldados que están internados.

-Es una locura, no pueden hacer eso. Todos están esposados a sus camas. ¿Piensan dejar la ciudad?

-Le debo una disculpa al igual que a todos. No pudimos contra Aizen. Jamás dejará que ambos ejércitos convivan en el mismo espacio. Ni siquiera querrá intentarlo. Lo mejor es irnos.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros?

-Ustedes son civiles. Jamás estuvieron en peligro, no de verdad. Es un cambio de régimen pero confío en que estarán bien.

Unohana asintió y lo tomó de las manos.

-Le agradezco todo lo que hicieron por nosotros.

Hisagi asintió y el resto del grupo siguió a la doctora hasta las camas donde estaban Matsumoto y los otros. Trajo una sierra del equipo quirúrgico y Kenpachi comenzó a romper las esposas. No sería ningún problema cargar con uno de los soldados, pero se preguntaba si estarían mejor en la intemperie del bosque que en el hospital.

.

.

Gin golpeó una vez más el rostro de Grimmjow, lo que le causó otra herida en el labio inferior.

Grimmjow escupió sangre y sonrió.

-Me sorprende que hagas el trabajo sucio. Golpeas como una perra.

-No podía dejarle a alguien más la satisfacción de molerte a golpes. He querido hacerlo desde hace tiempo. Eres un soldado de mierda, ¿lo sabías?

-Lo que no sé es cómo puedes ser un teniente si no tienes las agallas para una pelea digna conmigo.

-¿Pelea digna? –soltó una carcajada- No sé a qué te refieres.

-Es muy fácil golpear a un hombre atado de manos. Libérame y así podremos pelear en serio.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Pero tal vez en otra ocasión. Eso, claro está, si el capitán Aizen te perdona la vida.

Orihime había sido llevada a otro cuarto aparte de Grimmjow. Supo que lo estaban torturando porque podía escuchar los golpes, fuerte y claro.

-No sé qué pretendes lograr con esto, pero podría durar toda la noche si eso quieres –exclamó Grimmjow.

Gin le dio otro golpe, esta vez en el ojo.

-Estoy seguro. Pero me pregunto cuánto durará la pequeña doctora Inoue. Apuesto a que ahorita mismo está sentada en su propio charco de orina.

Grimmjow se revolvió en su silla, tratando de zafarse.

-¿Hmm? ¿Acaso quieres rescatarla? Qué valiente eres.

-Si la tocas, te juro que será lo último que hagas.

-¿Estás enamorado, acaso? –se burló- Qué sentimiento más noble. Pero dime, ¿ella te corresponde o sólo tiene ojos para Kurosaki?

Grimmjow permaneció en silencio mientras fulminaba a Gin con la mirada.

-Ya sé. Lo que pasa es que sólo estás protegiendo su coño.

-Cierra la boca.

Gin lo golpeó en el estómago.

-No trates de ser el héroe. Es un poco tarde para eso. Si mal no recuerdo, la golpeaste, la humillaste y la violaste. Seguro que se alegrará mucho si me deshago de ti. Yo podría ser tu reemplazo.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar.

-¿Por qué no? Ponle un trozo de carne entre las piernas a cualquier mujer y la tendrás contenta.

-¡Cierra la boca!

Gin sonrió con satisfacción. Ya tenía lo que quería.

.

.

Ichigo y Uryuu rodearon el edificio de la estación de policía. Había un guardia custodiando la entrada, pero no quisieron armar tanto alboroto aniquilándolo. Se metieron por una de las ventanas laterales del primer piso. Estaban en la recepción.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Seguro que está vigilado por todos lados.

-Tenemos que arriesgarnos. Mataremos a todo aquel que se meta en nuestro camino. Si tienen aquí a Inoue debe estar en los cuartos del sótano. Iremos ahí primero. Hay que ser sigilosos.

Ishida asintió y siguió a Kurosaki. Todo el edificio estaba extrañamente sigiloso. Como si hubiera sido evacuado. Ishida empezó a sospechar que estaban en el lugar incorrecto, pero entonces escucharon voces y risas provenientes de la oficina del alguacil. La puerta estaba cerrada y la luz se filtraba por la parte inferior de la puerta. Parecía que todos estaban ahí reunidos, lo que les daba luz verde para continuar sin ser vistos por nadie.

Bajaron las escaleras del sótano y llegaron a los cuartos de interrogación. El pasillo estaba a oscuras, pero conocían tan bien aquel lugar que no necesitaban luz para llegar a donde querían. Ichigo abrió con cuidado la puerta del primer cuarto y encendió la luz.

Urahara estaba sentado y amarrado a la silla, con el rostro cubierto de sangre y sudor. Si lo reconocieron fue por la túnica verde que siempre usaba. Frente a él había una mesa y del otro lado estaba una niña, con algunas cortadas en el rostro.

Ichigo se acercó a Urahara y lo desató rápidamente. Le dio unas palmadas en el rostro para que despertara. Abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar por la luz incandescente. No supo de quién se trataba hasta que escuchó su nombre.

-¿C-Capi...tán?

-Urahara, ¿qué sucedió?

-Lo lamento, capitán. El bastardo de Gin... me atrapó cuando iba saliendo de las... alcantarillas. Me torturó cuando descubrió lo del P-Proyecto. Pero no se preocupe... no le dije nada –sonrió a pesar de todo.

Ichigo lo ayudó a levantarse y lo sostuvo sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Puedo intentarlo –susurró.

Ishida se acercó a él y lo sostuvo para que Ichigo desatara a la niña.

Ururu abrió los ojos asustada de encontrarse una vez más con Gin, pero sonrió al ver a Ichigo.

-¿Estás bien? –se arrodilló frente a ella y la desató. Ururu asintió con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿Puedes caminar?

-Sí.

Se acercó a Ishida y abrazó a Urahara, enterando la cabeza en su pecho.

-No puedo creer que esto pasara. Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí también. Urahara, ¿sabes dónde está Inoue?

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

-Ishida, espera aquí en lo que voy a buscarla. Mantente alerta.

Salió nuevamente por la puerta y entró al segundo cuarto. Orihime estaba sentada con las manos atadas y una mordaza en la boca. Estaba llorando, pero al parecer no tenía ningún golpe.

-Inoue –susurró Ichigo acercándose a ella para desatarla. Cuando terminó la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso-. Lo siento mucho, todo esto es mi culpa.

Orihime negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Te hizo algo?

-No. Estoy bien. Gracias, Kurosaki-kun. ¿Cómo escapaste?

-Eso no importa. Tenemos que irnos.

 **Continuará...**

 **Bieeeeeeen, eso fue todo por hoy. Ya casi termino el capítulo diez así que lo subiré el lunes probablemente. Mil besos y espero que les haya gustado (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Creo que terminé antes de lo esperado xD El inevitable final ya está aquí. Estoy muy contenta de haber escrito este fic, me gustaron mucho sus comentarios y de nuevo les pido una disculpa por las veces que no actualicé a tiempo jaja. Sé lo que es esperar un nuevo capítulo y que no llegue ;-; Mil gracias por su apoyo y espero haber complacido a todos con el final. Como ya saben, es una guerra, así que no pueden correr todos por una pradera agarrados de la mano, pero se hace lo que se puede. Ahora sí me dedicaré de lleno al de La Pantera, que por ahí hay dos lectoresque lo han estado esperando. Nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Un inmenso abrazo!**

 **Guerra en Karakura**

 **Capítulo diez: La huida.**

Aizen se encontraba en su despacho cuando Starrk irrumpió abriendo la puerta de par en par.

-Capitán, tenemos un problema.

Aizen suspiró y dio un sorbo a su vaso con whisky, incitando a Starrk a que continuara.

-Hay infiltrados en la ciudad. Un soldado los vio dirigirse al hospital. Eran cuatro de ellos y trataron de llevarse a sus compañeros que estaban esposados a las camas. Los detuvimos a tiempo, hay tres guardias vigilándolos. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, capitán?

-Me pregunto por qué no pueden hacer nada bien. Mis órdenes eran que vigilaran las entradas de la ciudad, que cuidaran las entradas del hospital, que atraparan a los bastardos que se robaron mis tanques, que me trajera la sangre y los cuerpos mutilados de los soldados de Kurosaki. Esas eran mis órdenes, sargento. Todos son un montón de incompetentes.

Se levantó de su silla y salió del despacho rumbo al hospital, y aunque Starrk dudó un momento, finalmente fue tras él.

Al llegar al hospital, Aizen entró con aire altanero hasta donde estaban Hisagi y los otros. Los soldados los tenían arrodillados en una hilera de espaldas a la pared. La doctora Unohana estaba siendo sujetada por otro soldado. Al ver a Aizen dejó de revolverse para zafarse y simplemente observó con cuidado cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Caballeros –saludó Aizen acercándose a ellos-. No sé si llamar valentía o estupidez al hecho de encontrarlos aquí, infiltrándose en mi ciudad, o debería decir, escabulléndose como ratas para rescatar a sus camaradas. Una misión suicida, si me lo preguntan.

Caminó entre ellos, evaluándolos.

-No había visto a ninguno de ustedes. ¿Quién está a cargo?

-Ese de ahí –Starrk apuntó con el rifle a Hisagi.

Aizen observó su insignia de sargento.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hisagi escupió a los pies de Aizen.

-Ah, veo que llevas la misma escuela que Kurosaki Ichigo –sacó un trapo de sus ropas y limpió sus botas. Le dio una patada en la cara, causando que Hisagi cayera al piso con un ruido sordo-. Estás aquí por órdenes de Kurosaki. Pero me pregunto cómo es eso posible, dado que está encerrado pudriéndose en prisión. ¿Acaso le hiciste una visita a escondidas?

-¿Acaso no sabes nada de lo que pasa en "tu ciudad"?

Aizen sonrió.

-Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta. ¿Dónde está el resto de tu gente? Seré indulgente si se rinden ante mí.

-Puedes seguir buscando, o torturarme, no te diré nada.

Aizen sacó el arma de su cinturón y le apuntó a la frente.

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia. No tengo tiempo para seguir torturando gente –y jaló el gatillo.

La sangre voló hasta la pared de atrás, donde pequeños trozos de masa encefálica se quedaron pegados. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, roto solamente por el sonido que hizo Aizen al jalar el martillo nuevamente y colocarse enfrente de Kenpachi.

-Tú –lo apuntó-. Habla o correrás la misma suerte que tu sargento.

-No le temo a la muerte, la muerte debería temerme a mí –respondió Kenpachi con una sonrisa.

-Muy poético de tu parte –disparó una vez más.

Se dio la media vuelta y guardó la pistola en su cinturón, caminando hacia la salida.

-Soldados, es así como se maneja esta situación. Maten al resto y limpien el desorden. No queremos causar problemas a la doctora.

Le sonrió a Unohana y regresó al despacho. Tampoco estaba de ánimos para tomar más prisioneros. Tenía que averiguar cómo se habían encontrado Kurosaki y el sargento sin nombre.

.

.

-Espera –exclamó Orihime zafándose del agarre de Ichigo-, ¿dónde está Grimmjow?

-¿Qué? Inoue, tenemos que salir de aquí. Olvídate de ese tipo.

-¡No! No podemos dejarlo aquí. El teniente de Aizen lo estaba torturando. Todo es culpa mía, yo lo convencí de que me ayudara a entrar a la prisión.

-Espero que no estés sugiriendo que lo rescatemos. ¡Es un soldado de Aizen!

Orihime lo miró penetrante y retrocedió unos pasos.

-No me iré sin él.

-Te cargaré en mi espalda si tengo que hacerlo. Ahora, ¡muévete!

Orihime pensó que más tarde se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer, pero de todas formas no se acobardó.

-Puedes irte si es lo que quieres. No saldré de aquí si no es con Grimmjow. No pienso darle la espalda.

Ichigo se pasó la mano por el cabello, desesperado.

-Estás siendo infantil. No volveré a repetirlo. Vámonos ya, Inoue.

Orihime rodeó a Kurosaki y se dirigió a la salida, decidida a buscar en toda la ciudad si fuera necesario. Ichigo la detuvo del brazo.

-De acuerdo, lo ayudaremos –exclamó resignado-. Ishida, espéranos en la recepción. No tardaremos.

Ishida asintió, le dio la pistola y salió del cuarto con Urahara y Ururu. Orihime y Kurosaki salieron también y llegaron hasta la siguiente puerta. Una luz se colaba debajo de la puerta, lo que indicaba que adentro había alguien. Ichigo le ordenó a Orihime que esperara detrás de él y jaló el martillo para cargar el revólver. Abrió de un tirón la puerta y apuntó a Gin.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –exclamó cuando vio que se llevaba una mano al cinturón-. Las manos donde pueda verlas.

Gin levantó las manos rendido sin dejar de sonreír y se apartó lentamente de Grimmjow.

-Inoue, desátalo.

Orihime corrió al lado de Grimmjow y le quitó las cuerdas de las manos y pies. Gin paseaba la vista del uno al otro.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo, capitán Kurosaki? Entiendo que venga a rescatar a la princesa, pero por qué llevarse a uno de mis soldados también? Es un traidor, y los traidores son llevados con el capitán Aizen para que haga justicia con su propia mano.

-¿Es así? No parece. Creo que te estabas divirtiendo mientras jugabas al chico malo.

-¿Y? Es un soldado de mi ejército, queda completamente fuera de su jurisdicción.

-Inoue tiene cuentas pendientes con él. Ya decidiremos qué hacer con él cuando haya terminado.

-¿Cuentas pendientes?

Orihime terminó de desatar a Grimmjow y lo ayudó a levantarse. Lo sostuvo sobre su hombro y lo llevó a la salida, pasando peligrosamente cerca de Gin.

-No sé si ya lo sabe, pero la doctora busca quién le haga compañía por la noche, nada más.

-¿A qué te refieres? –exclamó Ichigo enojado. La mano con la que sujetaba la pistola comenzó a temblar.

-Ah, vivimos en un mundo de secretos y malentendidos. Usted cree que Grimmjow torturaba a la doctora. El lobo malo acechando a la princesa. Bueno, tal vez ella le llama tortura a ser follada como una zorra, ¿no es así, Orihime-chan?

Orihime se ruborizó y apartó la vista de Kurosaki. Grimmjow escupió sangre.

-Qué momento más incómodo, un trío amoroso –se burló Gin.

-¿Por qué debería creer algo de lo que dices? No eres más que una víbora.

-Puede creer lo que usted quiera. La verdad, me tiene sin cuidado.

Ichigo avanzó lentamente hacia Gin, sujetando el arma con ambas manos y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No creas que te he perdonado lo que le hiciste a Rukia. Prometí borrarte esa sonrisa del rostro.

-Adelante. Si es que tiene las agallas –respondió Gin.

-Kurosaki-kun, ya es suficiente. Tenemos que irnos –lo apremió Orihime. Ya no quería ver más sangre derramada.

-Será suficiente cuando yo diga que es suficiente –respondió Ichigo jalando el gatillo.

La bala impactó en la pierna de Gin, que gritó de dolor. Ichigo se acercó más a él y lo miró desde arriba con desprecio. Cargó el arma nuevamente y le disparó en la otra pierna. Un charco de sangre se formó debajo del cuerpo de Gin mientras trataba de contener la hemorragia.

-Me preguntó dónde entrará la siguiente bala... –susurró Ichigo.

Gin sonrió al escuchar las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Rukia en la celda. El karma era una perra. Su frente fue perforada por el plomo y su cuerpo cayó inerte en el suelo, desangrándose a su paso mientras el fantasma de su última sonrisa escapaba de sus ojos sin vida.

.

.

En la oficina del alguacil los tres disparos llegaron con un ruido ahogado. Al escuchar el primero pensaron que era parte de la misma tortura que el teniente Ichimaru estaba llevando a cabo. Después de todo, había tres prisioneros en los cuartos, sin contar a la niña, que solo era un medio para conseguir lo que quería. Tal vez se había cansado de intentar sacarles información o tal vez ya no le eran útiles y decidió deshacerse de ellos.

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir a revisar? –le preguntó Szayel a Nnoitra.

-No creo que sea buena idea involucrarnos –respondió Nnoitra subiendo los pies a la mesita de centro.

El resto del grupo estaba viendo televisión o jugando cartas. La mayoría estaban alcoholizados y su buen humor les nublaba el juicio.

Ishida, Ururu y Urahara estaban agachados del otro lado del mostrador de la recepción. Habían escuchado los disparos y se pusieron alerta. Tal vez los guardias también los habían escuchado y no tardarían en salir a ver qué había ocurrido.

Ishida se puso de pie y se escondió detrás de un pilar mientras sacaba el arma de repuesto que llevaba en el cinturón. Si las cosas salían bien, no tendría que aniquilar a nadie más esa noche.

-¿Dónde está, capitán? –susurró para sí mismo.

Asomó la cabeza por el pasillo y subiendo las escaleras del sótano pudo vislumbrar una sombra que se acercaba. Era Inoue, y detrás de ella venía Ichigo con Grimmjow recargado en su hombro. Por su forma de andar supuso que le habían partido unas cuantas costillas al igual que a Urahara.

Volteó una vez más hacia la oficina del alguacil y al no detectar movimiento se giró y ayudó a Urahara a llegar hasta la ventana.

-¿Puedes bajar? –le preguntó.

Urahara asintió y fue el primero en salir, luego Ishida, Ururu, Grimmjow, Orihime y por último Ichigo. Caminaron unos metros hasta llegar a la alcantarilla y uno a uno descendieron hasta llegar al túnel.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –le preguntó Ishida a Ichigo, refiriéndose a los disparos.

-Un saldo de cuentas, es todo –se limitó a responder.

Orihime caminó de la mano con Ururu al principio del grupo. Todos iban en silencio y no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra al respecto.

Cuando salieron de la ciudad, llegaron a un claro del bosque y se detuvieron. Más adelante estaba el resto del pelotón, esperando su llegada. Ishida se sorprendió al ver a Matsumoto entre ellos. Todos la estaban rodeando.

Ichigo buscó a sus hermanas y corrió a abrazarlas, ambas estaban con Rukia, que ya había despertado.

-¡Ichi-nii!

-¡Ichigo!

-Karin, Yuzu, me alegro de verlas a salvo. Rukia, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Me duele como mil infiernos, pero estaré bien, capitán –respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Ishida llegó con Matsumoto y le preguntó qué había pasado.

-Fui la única que logró escapar. La doctora Unohana me dio una bata y me hizo pasar como una paciente civil. Aizen...Aizen mató al sargento Shuuhei y a Kenpachi. El resto de sus hombres se encargaron de Ikkaku y Chad –los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas-. Lo lamento mucho, capitán. No pude hacer nada.

Ichigo la abrazó.

-Está bien. No es tu culpa –en el fondo le dolía mucho la pérdida de sus hombres, pero no podía hacer nada para enmendar lo que ya había pasado.

Grimmjow y Orihime se habían mantenido rezagados del grupo, mientras veían como se reencontraban todos ellos y la trágica historia de lo que había pasado en el hospital. Orihime pensó que si ella hubiera estado ahí, tal vez habría podido hacer algo al respecto. Pero eran sólo suposiciones. Parecía que Grimmjow le había leído la mente.

-Tampoco es tu culpa. No hubieras podido hacer nada.

-Pude haberlo intentado.

-Y el resultado habría sido el mismo. Aizen no perdona –sentenció.

-Inoue, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –la llamó Ichigo.

Orihime se sobresaltó y asintió rápidamente mientras seguía a Ichigo a unos metros del grupo.

-Lo que pasó allá atrás...yo...lamento mucho haber actuado así. Arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme y yo solo podía pensar en...

-Está bien. Lo entiendo, Inoue –la interrumpió Ichigo.

-Creo que no te he agradecido por todo lo que hiciste –continuó Orihime.

-No hay nada qué agradecer –se rascó la nuca nervioso y miró hacia otro lado-. Hay algo que debo preguntarte.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tú...bueno...lo que Gin dijo sobre ti...sé que es un maldito mentiroso, pero...no puedo sacarme de la cabeza sus palabras...tú y Grimmjow...ustedes...

-Es verdad.

-Sólo necesito escucharlo de ti. Necesito que me digas que lo que dijo Gin era mentira...yo... –se detuvo sin dar crédito a sus oídos-, ¿qué dijiste?

Orihime suspiró, completamente ruborizada.

-Lo que dijo es verdad. Desde el día que estuve en el campamento de Aizen.

-Inoue, él...¿él te...?

Orihime sonrió amargamente.

-Sí. Lo hizo. Pero lo que pasó después no fue su culpa. No me obligó a nada. Kurosaki-kun –la voz se le quebró por las lágrimas contenidas-, yo... lo hice por voluntad propia. Ansiaba tanto sentir algo. Lo que fuera. No me di cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Pasaron muchas cosas allá afuera y yo...

Ichigo la miró seriamente. No tenía idea de qué decirle. Que Grimmjow la tocara sin permiso y la lastimara era una cosa, pero ¿qué se suponía que hiciera si Inoue había actuado por su cuenta?

-Ya veo –respondió en un susurro.

-No estoy tratando de justificar lo que hice –se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas-, a pesar de todo, era lo que yo quería. Lamento mucho no haberte dicho nada y...

-Sólo...vete, por favor.

Orihime lo miró sorprendida. Ichigo estaba volteando hacia otro lado, claramente incómodo con la situación y seguramente deseando terminar pronto con aquello. La odiaba, estaba convencida de que la odiaba. Y lo peor de todo era que sentía que se lo merecía. Agachó la cabeza y asintió en silencio. Se acercó lentamente a Ichigo y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por todo, Kurosaki-kun. Lo siento.

Se fue dejando a Ichigo parado en medio de los árboles, con las manos cerradas fuertemente y una tristeza que nada podría enmendar.

Grimmjow vio lo que había pasado y se acercó a Ichigo para hablar con él.

-Te saqué de aquel lugar, pero ahora estás por tu cuenta –exclamó Ichigo cuando lo vio acercarse.

Grimmjow asintió y señaló a Orihime con la cabeza.

-Si buscas un culpable, soy yo. Yo fui el que inició todo.

-No estoy buscando ningún culpable –replicó enojado-. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar y punto.

-Entiendo que estés enojado, pero...

Ichigo se acercó a Grimmjow y lo tomó fuertemente por la camisa.

-¡¿Cómo carajo te sentirías si yo llegara y te hiciera lo mismo?! ¿Si te quitara al amor de tu vida, a tu única razón de existir? Ella es más que mi pareja, es mi familia, siempre hemos estado juntos, desde que tengo memoria. No vengas a decirme que sabes lo que se siente...

Lo soltó y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro. Grimmjow no sabía qué decir o hacer para calmarlo.

-Tu teniente...¿ella está bien? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Ichigo asintió, extrañado por la pregunta. Grimmjow soltó una risita.

-Es...es increíble que haya sido él...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A Ichimaru –respondió-. Fue él quien dejó el botiquín afuera de tu celda. Me lo dijo después. Claro que trataba de buscar un culpable, porque Aizen lo mataría si se enteraba que había actuado a sus espaldas. Era más fácil culpar a otro. Estábamos en el momento y lugar equivocados.

-¿Gin...salvó a Rukia? No tiene sentido. Él fue quien le disparó, en primer lugar.

-No pudo vivir con la culpa. Creo que no era tan bastardo, después de todo.

Ichigo asintió todavía sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-Pronto va a amanecer. Seguramente ya se habrán dado cuenta de lo que ocurrió. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Ichigo miró a Grimmjow fijamente a los ojos y en el fondo supo que lo había perdonado. A ambos.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Me salvaste la vida, creo que es lo justo.

-Cuida bien de Inoue.

Grimmjow esperaba que Ichigo dijera algo como aquello. No había escuchado la conversación pero después de lo que había dicho Gin era normal que haya sembrado la duda en su interior, y al parecer Orihime había confirmado sus sospechas.

Extendió la mano y Kurosaki lo pensó un momento pero al final se la estrechó.

-Eso por descontado –respondió Grimmjow-. Cuídate, Kurosaki. Cuida bien a tu gente y mantente alerta. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos, esta vez en otras condiciones.

Se dio la media vuelta y se reunió con Orihime. Ichigo asintió y una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios. _Sí, yo espero lo mismo._

.

.

 **Epílogo**

Había pasado un mes desde que el ejército de Karakura había sucumbido ante la Alianza Nuevo Mundo. La guerra aún no había terminado y el dominio de Aizen se había expandido hacia otros territorios.

Orihime y Grimmjow habían escapado hacia las montañas, luego de algunos días, las heridas del peliazul por fin habían sanado y había podido recuperarse lo suficiente. Pasaron hambre, frío, tormentas, persecuciones, pero hasta ahora, se las habían arreglado para sobrevivir.

-¿Lo encontraste?

-El bastardo escapó de nuevo.

Orihime soltó una risita. Grimmjow había estado rastreando un venado para que les sirviera como alimento, pero hasta ahora no había tenido mucha suerte. Tendrían que comer raíces y frutos secos de nuevo.

-Creo que ya he perdido el apetito. Será mejor que descansemos y continuemos en la mañana.

Grimmjow se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

-A mí me acaba de dar hambre, pero no precisamente de comida. Estoy harto de los frutos secos y las raíces.

Orihime se giró en sus brazos hasta quedar de cara a él.

-Es lo mejor que podemos conseguir hasta que encuentres a ese ciervo.

Grimmjow la tomó de la nuca y le dio un fogoso beso en los labios. Orihime se lo respondió y se abrazó a su cuello. Como siempre, desprendía un ligero aroma a madera y hierbas. Sus ojos la veían como la primera vez, con ganas de devorarla hasta que gimiera su nombre.

-Debo admitir –Grimmjow y Orihime se separaron al escuchar aquella voz-, que no esperaba encontrarlos por aquí.

-Ulquiorra –dijo Grimmjow.

El pelinegro estaba de pie a unos metros de ellos, recargado en un árbol y con los brazos cruzados.

Ojos verdes y azules se encontraron una vez más, pero lo sorprendente no era escuchar su voz después de un mes, ni que los haya rastreado hasta las montañas sin ser descubierto, sino la incertidumbre de no saber si era un aliado o un enemigo.

 **FIN**

 **Me duele en el alma despedirme de esta historia. Espero que nos leamos en otros fics, estoy empezando un Ulquihime, a ver qué tal pega. No es OTP pero estoy en el ship. Abrazos de oso a todos mis lectores, y ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
